Remember When We First Met, First Day
by AddiMissMaddi
Summary: Connect 3 is at Camp Rock for the first time. When Jason is getting bullied, will his future band mates be able to help? Will Shane's problems at home follow him everywhere he goes? Will Nate's music ability grow? How did they become friends? A band?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first story and I don't really think it's that good but w/e **

**BTW: Tell me if you think I should continue...**

**Review please!!**

Nate and Jason sat in their swim trunks next to the lake, on a log. Jason's cell phone sat in his lap. His head was in his hands, tears running down his face. "Hey ummmm... are you alright?" Nate asked the strange kid he didn't know. Jason shook his head a little. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Nate asked. Jason looked up at him kind of surprised he actually cared.

"M-my mom c-c-c-called," he said shakily, gesturing to his phone,"and t-told me, sh-she t-told me..." Jason burst into sobs. Nate patted his shoulder comfortingly. "She t-told me... m-m-my b-bird... it d-d-died."

Nate kept patting his shoulder. "It's okay man, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yea, my dog died a week before I left home for camp."

Jason looked up at Nate and wiped his eyes."I'm J-Jason Gordon," he held out his hand to Nate. Nate took it.

"I'm Nathan Mattero, but everyone calls me Nate," he smiled reassuringly."Is this your first year at Camp Rock?"

"Yea," Jason nodded. "You?"

"Uh-huh,"silence followed Nate's response."So you wanna go swimming?" Nate asked breaking the silence.

"I uhhh..." Jason started looking uneasily at the water, but he couldn't finish his sentence because a sneering voice interrupted.

"Hey Jay-Jay." a boy with thick blond hair said walking up behind them. Two boys followed him with the same silly grin slapped on each of their faces. In the blond boy's hands was a pile of clothes. Nate realized the clothes were probably Jason's since he was in his bathing suit and completely dry, sitting alone at the edge of the lake.

Jason looked down at the ground and tried to ignore him."Jay-Jay, look at me when I talk to you." The blond haired boy said haughtily. Jason looked away it was obvious he hated this nickname."Jay-Jay look at me!!" Jason forced himself to look up. The look in his eyes was a mix of fear and hate.

"That's better," the bully said. "Wait were you crying?" he started laughing. Jason looked away

again.

"Stop picking on him!" Nate said, though quite patheticly.

"Oh, look Jay-Jay's made a little friend," blondie said, noticing Nate for the first time. "Wanna introduce us Jay-Jay?" Jason just shook his head. "Do you think hanging out with shrimps that are younger then you will make you cool?" Jason didn't say anything. "Answer me or the shrimp gets thrown in the water."

"No," Jason said, not making eye contact with Nate.

"Hey, I'm not a shrimp!" Nate said defensively. Sure he was 12 and two years younger then over half the people here, but he wasn't that short.

"Whatever," the blond boy said, annoyed.

"Hey, shut up Eric!" Jason said quite bravely, considering how scared he looked.

"Well, well, well, Jay-Jay has a mouth. I'm sure your mom didn't teach you to talk like that. I bet she's not that dumb or she might be. You never know, considering how you turned out," Eric said.

"Shut up, don't call my mom dumb! Bastard!" Jason shot back.

"Ohhhhhhh," Eric's friends said, grinning just thinking of the horrible things Eric could do to Jason for that.

"Looks like he does have a mouth. Let's see if we can clean it out with a trip into the lake," Eric said, obviously having way too much fun. Jason's eyes got big at the mention of the lake.

"B-b-but," Jason stuttered.

"B-b-but," Eric imitated him. "Shut up!"

"I can't swim!" Jason shouted. Eric ignored him and picked him up ready to throw him in the lake. Nate knew he needed to get help but, when he turned around someone was already coming. A kid who looked about Jason's age came charging out of the mess hall. His dark, wavy hair flying around in all directions as he approached. He looked pissed. Apparently he'd been watching through the window.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked, but it was too late. Eric had thrown Jason, as hard as he could into the water. Jason landed face first with a loud smack.

The dark haired boy stripped down to his swim trunks, which were under his pants, and dove in after Jason. Jason was sputtering and flailing his arms in every which way, quite obviously panicking. The dark haired boy reached him and quickly pulled him back to shore. "Are you okay?" he asked, but Jason was too busy coughing up water to respond. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" the strange boy suddenly asked Eric and his friends, who had started to walk away. "I think you owe someone an apology."

"Why?" Eric asked stupidly.

"For throwing this kid in the water and stealing his clothes. And for calling him," he pointed at Nate," a shrimp."

Eric rolled his eyes like he had just been asked to do an unthinkable task. "Sorry," he said, with no feeling at all. "Bye Jay-Jay."

"That's better," the dark haired boy nodded and Eric and his friends walked off snickering. Jason was red in the face with embarrassment. "I'm Shane Grey, by the way," he said, turning to Nate, who was helping Jason up, and Jason.

"I'm Nate and this is Jason," Nate told Shane. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know," Shane shrugged. "I was watching from the window and thought you might need some help," he said gesturing to the mess hall.

"That was Eric Summers and his friends Casper and Ryan. They've been picking on me ever since I got here," Jason said.

"Well I'm telling my uncle tonight. They shouldn't be allowed to do that," Shane replied angrily.

"Whose your uncle?" Nate asked.

"Oh, well Brown. You know the head camp directer," Shane said. "Don't worry Jason, they won't pick on you anymore," Shane smiled reassuringly at Jason. "Well I have to go. I'll see you guys at camp fire jam tonight, right?"

"Yea," Nate and Jason said at the same time.

"Okay, well see ya!"Shane said and with that he left an excited Nate and Jason behind. They had each finally made a friend that was cool and didn't pick on them.

**Wow lame ending. Tell me if you think I should continue and REVIEW!! please and thank you.**

**If you do virtual Nick Jonas hugs for everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

** Shane's POV**

I hurried away from those two kids trying to get back to the cabin I shared with my Uncle Brown, before him. I had no intention of telling him about those bullies just yet. Honestly I wasn't to happy about spending my summer with him. It definitely wasn't my first choice. Well it wasn't my first choice to come to Camp Rock either, but that's another story.

I don't know why I helped those kids. I guess just sitting in the mess hall alone, looking out the window watching that kid get beat down by words, brought back memories. And they weren't good ones. But no one knew about that here at Camp Rock. No one but, Uncle Brown knew about my life at home, in school, at... I don't wanna talk about it. I never do. It was a terrible time in my life and I never wanna go back. So no one, absolutely no one was going to find out about my life out of camp. No one, not those kids, Nate and Jason or especially not those bullies, Eric, Casper, and Ryan.

I would be a normal kid at Camp Rock. One with dreams and musical ability. One that could go somewhere, be someone. I would portray a normal kid, with normal dreams, normal feelings, and not a life like I really had.

I made it back to the cabin and quickly and changed into something suitable for camp fire jam. I looked at my watch, 5:45, perfect. Just enough time before camp fire jam, to take a walk along the beach, to think about my life and my problems.

**Nate's POV**

After Shane left I was pretty ecstatic. Two friends in one day that was a record for me. That was more than I had made in my entire life. No one at school wanted to be friends with the weird musical prodigy. That's why I had come to Camp Rock, I figured that everyone here would understand me better. Turns out I was right.

Jason was really interesting. He was 14 and it was just him and his mom at home. He had a pet bird named Birdie (well until it died.) He was a little bit of an airhead but, when it came to birds he was an expert. Just walking back to the mess hall, which was like twenty feet from where we were, he named off about 12 species he saw. It was seriously amazing.

"Jason, why were those guys picking on you?" I asked, as we sat down with our dinner.

"Well...hey, that was a cardinal. Those are rare," he said, pointing out the window. "Oh, right, ummm, well yesterday when I got here, I ran into Eric because I was chasing a Blue Jay, I saw and I thought it was heading for the birdhouses. So I asked Eric if he knew where the birdhouses were cause that Blue Jay had been flying towards them and I wanted to catch it. He just kept making fun of me and calling me Jay-Jay," Jason looked down, a little embarrassed. I snorted.

"Didn't he know you were joking?" I asked. He looked away, a little hurt.

"I wasn't," he said.

"Uhhhh, right. Well... that doesn't mean he should be able to pick on you," I said, straightening up and smiling a little at him.

"Thanks, but you don't have to pretend I'm not stupid. Everyone, even my mom, always says I am."

"You're not stupid... just special," I said, trying to make him feel better. He gave me a weak smile. "So, why are you here? I mean what's you're musical talent? I sing, play guitar, piano, and drums," he looked taken aback.

"Uhhhh, I just play guitar... and that's hard enough. How can you play all those things and sing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a musical prodigy. I've been singing since I was 2," I told him. He looked very confused.

"Prodigy? Is that like porridge?" he asked. I shook my head smiling a bit. This kid was going to be really interesting to hang out with.

**Okay so this is really short, sorry. This was kind of like a filler chapter. Sorry, if your bored. It will get better I swear.**

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I've had this written for a while its just I was putting off actually typing and posting it. But I kind of have to now because I'm going on vacation this week and I won't be back on till Friday :'( I honestly don't know how I'm going to survive without my computer but I'll manage. And don't worry I'll write some while I'm gone hopefully... anyway here it is Chapter 3.**

** Shane's POV**

I was glad I took a walk down by the beach. It was beautiful and actually took my mind off all the things going on in my life. It was nice to sit and watch the sun set and the moon rise. It kind of made me think about me, and how old Shane was settling down for a long, long night's rest. New Shane was rising up into the sky, with new friends and a new life.

I had my guitar with me I was taking it to camp fire jam. I sat down at the edge of a tree and inspiration hit. I propped my guitar on my leg and began playing a few chords. The melody struck me too.

The old me is gone,

here I am.

I was stuck in a long,

long string of lies.

Who was that guy?

Not my type.

When will I find,

myself inside of me?

It's time to make, the world see

the real me.

Well, maybe

it's just not my day to believe,

in me.

A branch broke, behind me and I turned around to see my Uncle Brown watching me. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. He smiled and walked toward me.

"Why the long face Shane?" he asked. "That song was good. Then again you always were good at writing a nice ballad," he grinned.

"Is there a reason you were spying on me from behind a tree?" I asked him.

"No, not really just... no, not really," Uncle Brown said with a smile.

"Then leave me alone," I turned away from him. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything okay, mate?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, thank you. Now leave me alone!" I got up to go back to our cabin. I didn't want to go to camp fire jam anymore.

"Shane, wait! Do you wanna talk about... what happened before you... you know came," Uncle Brown asked carefully, trying not to make me madder.

"Nothing happened," I said calmly, wishing he'd drop it.

"Nothing happened? For God's sake, Shane, you beat four kids up. Put them in the hospital. One of them had three broken bones. As far as I'm concerned, that's not nothing," he said, giving me a concerned look.

So, it was true I had beat up a kid, put him in the hospital and been sent to juvenile court. It wasn't like I did it for the fun of it. He was making fun of me again, like he always did. Everyone did actually and I was sick of it. They all called me a nerd and girly boy, all because I loved music. Music was my life and no one understood. They all just teased me and made me mad. So one day after school, I stayed for choir and this kid, that had been picking on me for two years was waiting for me outside.

**Before camp started during the school year...**

"Hey, Shaney. How was your singing lesson, huh? Get the part in any musicals lately? Wear and tights?" he asked dumbly. His friends laughed.

"We don't wear tights," I said through gritted teeth. "And no, I haven't. The next one isn't until the fall," he just laughed at me.

"It isn't till the fall?" he asked, laughing. "Wow! That's a riot," he was laughing even harder now. I just walked away.

"Hey, come back here, Shaney! I never said you could leave," he said. I stopped, I was about to keep going, when he said something else. "Where you going anyway? Home to play that banjo shit, you call guitar? My dad plays for a real rock band and what you play ain't music. It's noise," I slowly turned around and walked toward him slowly. Uncle Brown always said any music is music, as long as it comes from the heart, and no true musician would insult another type of music.

"My music is real music," I said slowly.

"Sure, it is but, I was just sa-"I cut him off with a blow to the head. I didn't stop there. I kept hitting and kicking him wherever I could reach. I beat him up for all those kids that had ever made fun of me.

Someone went and told the music teacher, Mr. Sholler, that I was beating a kid senseless. He came outside and pulled me off of him. The kid wasn't moving and his arms were in odd angles along with his nose. They were undeniably broken. Blood was everywhere.

"Shane, what did he do to you?" Mr. Sholler asked. I don't think he was really looking for an answer, but I answered him anyway.

"He insulted me music," I told him. Mr. Sholler shook his head and took me into the principal's office. The kid was rushed to the the hospital. I was suspended from school for the next two weeks.

When I came back everyone was scared of me but that didn't stop the bullies from messing with me. I beat two more kids up the first day I was back. Not nearly as bad as the first kid, but it was still bad. They didn't know what to do about it, but after the fourth kid they finally sent me to juvenile court. The judge sentenced me to community service and I was banned from all school extra curriculars which included music.

I didn't tell anyone but, Mr. Sholler about how people had made fun of me first. I don't know why. I just didn't, which made people think I had an attitude problem and that I had just beat those kids up for no good reason.

So when Uncle Brown brought it up I wanted to forget about it not remember it and share my feelings."Uncle Brown, I don't wanna talk about it," I told him and I started walking back to our cabin.

"Alright, fine but, camp fire jam is the other way. That's the way back to our cabin, mate," he said, pointing toward our cabin.

"I know where I'm going," I said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't believe you do. Your going to camp fire jam, if you like it or not."

"But-" I started.

"No, buts," he said and grabbed my shoulders and steered me in the direction of camp fire jam.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Shane. You used to be the happiest kid I knew. You loved Camp Rock last year. This year you didn't even want to come back," Uncle Brown said sadly. "Wanna tell me why?"

I didn't want to tell him the real reason. The real reason was because those kids kept picking on me about my music and I didn't want them to have another good reason to keep doing it. So I ignored his question. "Will you stop asking me questions, if I just hang out at camp fire jam with some kids I met today?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I will stop asking you questions," I started to walk away, towards where Nate and Jason were waving me over, when Uncle Brown added one more thing. "Shane, just promise me you won't beat them up." I just pretended like I didn't hear him and walked away, ashamed at myself for starting this whole mess.

**So I hope that does you for like a little over a week.**

**P.S. This has nothing to do with this story but if you havn't heard the song Where You Belong by Malese Jow then you need to its very important for you to hear it for your life to be complete... okay maybe not... You may be asking me what this has to do with this story at all and honestly it has nothing but, Mr. Papa Jonas (yes Paul Kevin Jonas Sr. aka the Jonas Brothers' daddy) wrote the words and produced the song and (yes there is an and) the one and only (brace yourself) Joseph Adam Jonas is featured in the song. His amazing voice and Males Jow's voice and Papa Jonas's words create an amzing song that will complete your life... okay now I'm just selling it but I listened to it for like 3 hours in a row yesterday and didn't get bored so IT IS AN AMAZING SONG!! LISTEN TO IT!! I hope you like it because if you don't it will make me look like I'm going deaf :P **

**P.S.S Please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I'm on vacation right now. (_Note: At least I was when I wrote this.)_I've finally got away from my family, to the quiet of the lobby...Oh wait it's not quiet...at all. Someone's vacuuming a room, stupid little annoying kids saying 'what' a million times and running up and down the hall, really annoying music that's like from the 1600's, etc., etc. This place is so boring. I'm at Brown County State Park in Indiana and if you don't live in Indiana, I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about. Right now I'm sitting by a window at a sticky table, with people staring at me 'going what the hell is wrong with her' (Yea I can hear you!! Don't pretend like you think I can't) well to those people (Who are being very effing loud right now!!) you can suck Joe's dick for all I care. (And I'm offering his because I don't have one to offer. Sorry Joe. :P) I'm basically only mad right now is because I'm missing a JB concert in Indy to be here. GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!**

**I'm releasing my inner Jason right now and watching birds, outside. He's right, though, it is very relaxing, considering how pissed I am. (Shane should've made him a birdhouse :D) So, anyway here it is Chapter 4. I'll shut up now so you can read it. Sorry you had to listen to me rant on and on and those people are still staring at me!! ...Sorry I am officially shutting up now...**

**Jason's POV**

Nate and I walked back to his cabin after supper. When we got there he opened the door and revealed a room that looked like my cabin only there was three beds not five. And two of the beds were deserted. The other had a duffel bag and two guitar cases on it.

"I'm the only person in this cabin," Nate said, walking towards his bed.

"No you're not, silly. I'm in here too," I said, thinking he meant as of now.

"I meant, I'm the only one staying here," Nate said.

"Oh," I replied. Nate reached over and unzipped one of his guitar cases. My mouth dropped open as he pulled it out.

"Is that a Gibson electric?" I asked.

"Yea," he said. "I hardly use it though. I usually play my acoustic."

"Wow! Those are expensive. Does being a prodigy mean you get free stuff, too?" I asked, proudly using my new word. Turns out prodigy isn't like porridge at all. Who would've thunk it. **(A/N: You, Jason. You)**

"No, Jason. Just because I'm a prodigy does not mean I get free things," Nate said, starting to sound annoyed. I don't know why.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"My mom is a lawyer and my dad..." Nate stopped. "Jason, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought him up. It's just..."

"No, Nate. It's fine," I reassured him. My dad died early last year he was really supportive of my music. My mom, not so much. I was sensitive on the topic. Heck, I even got choked up telling Nate, but I trusted him. "You can tell me. I don't mind,"

"Okay, well my dad owns a record deal and recording studio," Nate said softly, still a little guilty. I was confused again.

"You mean he keeps records of things?" I asked. Nate sighed.

"No, like...he...you know, records. Like music," he saw my confused face and sighed again."Cd's. You know recording music for, like, Cd's."

"Ohhh. Why didn't you just say that?" I asked, confused why he had to make everything confusing.

"I... you know what, never mind," he sighed again. He was doing that quite a lot!

"Sorry," I said. I was apoligizing for being so dang stupid. I hated being stupid. Everyone made fun of me for it.

"No, don't apologize," Nate said. I looked away. He started to put his guitar back in its case. I looked at it with longing eyes. "Do you want it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want the guitar?" he asked again. My eyes got big and my mouth dropped open. I was in shock.

"Wow! The only guitar I have is a piece of junk. I got it for twenty bucks at a yard sale. Are you sure I can have it?" I asked. It was true, my guitar (when I first got it) was practically ruined. The neck was bent. Strings were popping off. Frets were missing. It was a mess. Luckily my dad was friends with the guy at the guitar shop down the street. He took me there and he helped me fix it up for twenty more dollars. Even though we fixed it up, it was still garbage.

"Yes, Jason. Take it. I don't need it," Nate said firmly.

"Okay... under one condition," I said.

"What Jason?" Nate asked hesitantly, probably scared of what I could come up with.

"You have to play a song at camp fire jam," I said, with a smile.

"But I haven't practiced and-" he started.

"Fine, then I won't take your guitar," I said.

"Jason don't be stupid. You need that guitar."

"I already am stupid and no. Not unless you perform," I folded my arms.

"Ugh, fine... I will. Just take the damn guitar," Nate groaned.

"Hey, there's no need to swear- Wait, did that actually work? Sweet!" I exclaimed and took the guitar from his hands. It felt great in my fingers. Smooth and shiny. Perfect. "Thank you so much!" I shouted excitedly and hugged Nate tightly.

"Jason...can't...breathe," He said muffled, from my shirt.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I said. I could see he was nervous about playing at camp fire jam. "What are you going to play, then? Do you know yet?" I asked.

"Ummmmm, yea. I think I have an idea," he said. He picked up his acoustic guitar and headed for the door. "We better be going if we're going to get to camp fire jam," he added.

"Okay," I picked my brand new Gibson up and followed him.

**Okay so again it's short but it's something, right? Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nate's POV**

I couldn't believe Jason had talked me into playing a song. I was good, but I got so nervous sometimes. But I was happy Jason had taken my guitar. He needed it way more than me. He deserved it too. I had to find Brown now and tell him I was performing. I was secretly hoping I wouldn't be able to find him. Then I wouldn't be able to perform.

"Hey, there he is," Jason said, pointing to Brown. He was standing beside the stage. I groaned inwardly but Jason pushed me toward him.

"Go on. You're two years younger then me. I can force you to do things," he said.

"Ummm, B-Brown," I began, when we had approached.

"Yea, mate? No need to be scared, I won't bite," Brown replied. I smiled.

"I'm g-going to perform tonight. Is th-that alright?"

"Yea, that would be great!" he smiled and wrote down my name on his clip board. I smiled weakly at him before he started walking down towards the lake.

"See, that wasn't bad," Jason smiled and patted me on the back. Well he wasn't the one who actually had to perform. Jason and I walked backstage. I sat down on a chair and began to strum my guitar at random. I didn't realize it but I had started to sing too.

Feeling like you lost your way  
Say that you've had better days  
You don't know why

Everything seems way to hard  
start to wonder who you are  
And why you try

I understand the way you feel  
And I can help you keep it real  
And help you see  
Everything your missing here  
Help you take away your fear  
And set you free

Find a way back to your heart  
thats the start  
thats where the answers are

Don't walk away from what you once believed  
just call my name and I will help you see  
Get your head up, get your game on  
who you are, it's right, you're not wrong  
don't turn your back on you're faith  
Don't walk away

Jason stood up, clapping. "Wow, that was amazing! Did you write that?" he asked me.

"Uhhh, yea it's not that great though," I told him.

"What are you kidding? That was awesome! You should sing that song at camp fire jam," he said.

"Well I kind of had something else in mind, actually," I smiled a little.

"Well, if it's half as good as that then you'll be the best person there. That was fantabulous!!"Jason laughed a little and sat back down. We waited for about five more minutes before we saw Shane walk up with his Uncle Brown behind him. He didn't look happy. He turned around to yell at his Uncle. Jason and I weren't close enough to hear but we could tell something was wrong.

"Does he see us?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should wave him over," I suggested. So, we did. Soon a mad looking Shane stormed over to us with a guitar in his hand. I didn't know what was wrong and I had a feeling Shane wasn't about to tell us. Yet, anyway.

**A/N: Yea, yea I know short. And I haven't been posting very quickly but I'm trying just so you know. I might be having a few one shots up soon too. But I'm hoping to get a few more chapters up of this before I go back to school on the 18th. Grrrr... Oh yea and I'm going to the lake with my friends this weekend so I won't be on then but I might try and write some stuff while I'm away. If not I'll post some stuff next week.**

**BTW: I don't own the song. It's actually a Nick Jonas song though. LOL and Nate sang it haha... anyway the song is Don't Walk Away by Nicholas Jonas, so yea...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shane's POV**

Jason and I left Nate backstage while we went to find seats in the audience. We walked to the very back and stood by a tree just off the back row. I learned up against a tree and leaned my guitar along side me. "So, you play guitar?" Jason asked suddenly.

"What?" I was surprised to hear Jason speak up.

"Well... I'm guessing you play guitar... Why didn't you play here?" he asked, timidly.

"Ummm... well, because... And if you're going to ask dumb questions, why don't you answer them yourself?" I snapped, pointing towards his guitar. I was still upset with myself. And taking it out on others helped.

"Uhhh, I... uhh... ehh, I'm sorry Shane. I didn't mean to make you... mad?" he seemed to ask, confused by my odd behavior.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't know, I'm a little angry..."

"At who?" Jason asked.

"Ummm," I didn't know what to answer. If I said myself that would lead to more questions. If I said no one that would lead to even more questions.

"Is it your Uncle Brown?" Jason asked.

"Uhh, yea," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I was kind of mad at him too.

"Yea, Nate and I saw you yelling at him."

"You did?" I asked, scared of what they had heard.

"We didn't hear anything, though," he said, as if he could read my mind.

"Oh," I said, mentally kicking myself. Nate and Jason couldn't find out about school. They were my last hope at friends. "And to be honest I was going to perform but I decided against it on my way here," I added.

"Oh I see, Nate gave me this," Jason smiled proudly, showing off his bright, shiny, black Gibson.

"He _gave _it to you?" I asked, astonished. That kid must be crazy to give away a guitar like that.

"Yup. He said he didn't need it," I stood there open mouthed. No body in their right mind would give away a guitar of that value. I reached out and touched it. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. "Nate's really nice," he added.

"Obviously," I said with a smile. Why couldn't I be as nice as him? The conversation died down after that while we waited for camp fire jam to start. After about five minutes, Uncle Brown came on stage and introduced the first act, some dancers. They were okay, I guess but I couldn't concentrate, something was bugging me. "Jason, why exactly were Eric and his friends picking on you?" Jason told me the story of chasing the bird and how Eric started laughing at him. The whole time I kept getting madder and madder he got bullied just like me, because we were different.

"That's not right, Jason," I said, when he was finished.

"I'm used to it," Jason said, like that solved everything.

"No one should be used to it. It's not right."

"Well you told your uncle, so it should stop now, right?" A pang of guilt hit me. Earlier I hadn't felt I needed to tell Uncle Brown, but now looking Jason in the eyes, I felt guilty.

"Ummm, yea," I said quickly and turned back towards the stage. Three guys were up there. Two were rocking out on guitar and the other one was singing. They looked familiar, but I didn't know anyone here but Jason and Nate.

"Hey, that's Eric, Ryan, and Casper." Jason interrupted my thoughts.

"You're right," I said. Eric had a cocky expression on his face while he sang a song that was by a band popular a few years back.

"I always thought that'd be fun," Jason commented.

"What would be fun?" I asked.

"To be in a band," he said and continued watching them until they finished. Uncle Brown came on stage to introduce the next act.

"That was great! Everyone give another round of applause for Purple Angel Hair!" Jason and I exchanged looks at the name of their band. "Next up is Nate Mattero singing an original song." Jason and I stood up and clapped louder than anyone.

**Nate's POV**

When Brown said my name, I stood up from the stool I was sitting on backstage. I shakily walked out on stage and sat on the stool provided for me. I looked up and saw Jason and Shane standing by a tree in the back. I smiled to myself and began to play and then sing.

Do you ever have that dream  
Where you're walking naked down the street  
And everyone just stares  
Do you ever feel so deep  
That you speak your mind  
To put others straight to sleep  
You wonder if anybody cares  
Sometimes I think I'm the only one  
Whose day turned out unlike it had begun

And I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
''cause I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
To some other day

You ever go downstairs to start your day  
But your car's not there  
Yeah you know the joke's on you  
You ever try your luck with a pickup line  
But you just sucked  
You tell yourself it wasn't you  
And I know it's hard to hold it inside  
It's days like these I run and hide

When I feel bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
''cause I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
To some other day

It's all a state of mind  
But I don't mind trying to find a way  
To keep my head above the mess I make  
What the world creates  
Sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall  
As the world fall  
I may fall  
We all may fall  
And then the world comes tumbling  
Down down down down down

I'm bare naked  
And I just can't take it  
I'm getting jaded  
No I just can't fake it anymore  
''cause I'm bare naked  
And I know life's what you make it  
Wish I could float away  
To some other day

When I feel .. feel (bare naked) .. feel  
When I feel ..  
Yeah no no no ..

I stopped playing. There was silence for a second or two. I was about to run off stage in a panic because no one liked it, when there was an explosion of applause. I smiled and walked off stage. Brown stopped me.

"That was really good! You shouldn't be nervous, it takes away from the performance," he said. I nodded, trying to decide if that was a compliment or not. "In other words it was good! Really good!"

"Thanks," I smiled and walked off to meet Shane and Jason. When I walked up they were watching a girl on stage. Shane noticed me first.

"Hey, there's the superstar! That's what I like to call an awesome performance," he said.

"Oh my flippin' birdhouse, it was amazing!" Jason added. Shane and I each gave him a weird look. "What?" he asked.

"'Oh my flippin' birdhouse'?" I asked.

"Well, my mom says I'm not allowed to say God's name in vain. But I can say 'birdhouse' in vain," He smiled at us. Shane and I exchanged looks, but eventually we were laughing. And it stayed like that all night, until it was time for bed. When I went to sleep that night it was the first time I ever went to sleep knowing I had friends that weren't going away. I just wish it could've stayed like that forever.

**A/N: Finally a new chapter. YAY!! I wish I could say my next post will be this weekend or even next week sometime, but I'm going back to school Monday and you know what that means; homework. And everything extra curricular I'm in starts too, like dance, band, soccer etc. So I'm really sorry but probably all my posts will be on Saturdays, that is if my brother doesn't need the computer. I'm really really sorry. You have no idea. I'll try my best though I promise.**

**But on a happier note today is Joe's birthday so... Happy 19th Birthday to him. And happy... how ever many anniversaries that Mr. and Mrs. Jonas have had since today is also their anniversary. I'm excited because my mom said she would go get me an ice cream cake from Dairy Queen... even though it isn't my birthday. I'm excited because I like Dairy Queen ice cream cakes :P**

**Oh and BTW the song Nate sings is Barenaked by Jennifer Love Hewitt. I don't own it.**

**Review!!**

**And just one more thing I swear... Did you guys buy the Jonas Brothers new album? And if so how did you like it? I have mixed feelings about it, but this a/n is already almost longer then the story so if you want to know my thoughts just PM me or tell me in a review (which are appreciated BTW!!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shane's POV**

Here at Camp Rock there's a curfew. 10:00, right on the dot, your forced to go back to your cabin. No matter how much you gripe and complain, they send you back anyway. And me being stuck in a cabin with the head director, also my Uncle Brown, am no exception.

"Come on, Uncle Brown . We're not tired," I said after he'd come over to Jason, Nate and I, who were laughing at something silly Jason said, to tell us it was time for bed.

"Well it's curfew time. You have to follow the rules like everyone here."

"But we're not-" my complaint got cut off by a loud yawn."tired," I finished, smiling slightly.

"Yea, yea, you're not tired. Okay," Brown smiled. "C'mon Shane, time for bed." I turned and said goodnight to Nate and Jason and followed Uncle Brown back to the cabin.

"Mom said when I turned 13 I could choose what time I go to bed. Well I'm 13," I pouted.

"Aw Shane, you can pout all you want. You're not going to bed any later," I rolled my eyes. We arrived at our cabin and I pushed open the door. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change and take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, Uncle Brown was on the phone.

"He's fine, Melody," Uncle Brown said, a little impatiently. Melody was my mom's name, his sister. I thought he might hang up if he knew I was done, so I stayed in the bathroom.

My mom was sobbing so loud I could hear her through the phone. Uncle Brown held the phone away from his ear a little. "Are you sure, Brown? I'm just so worried," she sobbed some more.

"Melody, he's perfectly fine. Nothing's happened. He's in the bathroom changing now. He even made some friends."

"Really?" her sobs slowed.

"Yes, there's no need to worry," he smiled, even though they were talking on the phone.

"Well that's good... I guess."

"Yes, Melody. You see he'll be perfectly fine," Uncle Brown reassured her. Mom started sobbing loudly again.

"I miss him so much. I've never been away from him this long." I rolled my eyes. My mom always was protective of me, especially after my dad ran away with some floozy, when he found out I was alive. Uncle Brown was the closest thing to a dad I'd ever known. And maybe some people would be glad they had an uncle that cared that much, but I wasn't. If I had to have a father figure in my life I wanted it to be my father. And I hated my dad for doing what he did. What kind of sick bastard would leave his family for some skank in California. My dad could burn in hell for all I cared. If he wanted me dead I mind as well return the favor.

Uncle Brown kept trying to comfort my mom and telling her I was fine. After about ten minutes my mom finally calmed down enough to realize the food she was cooking was burning. She stopped crying and said one more thing. "Thanks, Brown. I really needed that. I just really miss him," I rolled my eyes. How many times was she going to say that? "I just really don't want what happened at his school, last year to happen again."

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. He refuses to," Uncle Brown said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. Just make sure it doesn't happen there. If it does..." I held my breath. When my mom spoke again it was much quieter. I had to strain my ears to hear her from my spot in the bathroom doorway. "If it does... I'm going to have to send him to a mental facility for children," my heart dropped to my stomach. I stopped listening at that point and stopped trying to keep my cover. I stood up from the floor which I had sunk to earlier in the conversation. I threw my clothes to the opposite wall with a loud thumping sound, and stumbled out of the bathroom, running to the cabin door, knocking over a chair on my way out.

Once outside I had no idea where to go. I wasn't really planning on actually running away from Camp Rock, just some time to think. I just started running, which honestly wasn't a good choice considering it was the woods. I didn't have many choices though. Choice A was I go around to every cabin, in the camp, looking for Jason or Nate. Choice B was I kept running. I chose Choice B. I ran through the woods until I just couldn't run away from my problems anymore. I ran up to the lake and down the pier. I sat on the edge. Why had I done this? Was it really bad enough to send me to a facility? This couldn't be happening. And then I did something I hadn't done in a while. I cried.

**No one's POV**

Brown heard a loud thumping sound and the bathroom door flew open. Had Shane been listening? Seconds later his question was answered. Shane stumbled out of the bathroom and in his haste to get to the cabin door, knocked his hand into a chair, knocking it to the floor. He ran out the cabin door and was gone.

Brown tossed the phone onto the bed and went after him. "Shane! Shane! Come back!" After about 50 feet, Shane had out run him by at least 100, so he went back to the cabin. To his amazement, Melody was still on the phone he'd abandoned about 5 minutes ago.

"What was that about? Where did you go?" Melody asked him franticly.

"Shane," was all Brown uttered, knowing full well his sister would know what he meant.

"Did he hear me? Please tell me he didn't hear me."

"Well you were being loud enough," Brown snapped at her. Melody began sobbing again and he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know, I just miss him," Brown didn't respond. She had said it so much that he knew he'd only make her mad if he spoke. "And you know what I think?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I think this has something to do with Edward. I think that Shane's behavior is because his father left us," Brown was silent while he thought about it. Shane's behavior could have been because his father, Edward, left them 13 years back. Brown put two and two together in his head and wanted to kick himself. It was probably true.

"Melody, your right but what can I do about this now? Your son is out in the middle of the woods at 11:00. How can I fix this right now?" Brown asked exasperated.

"Just find him and bring him back in one piece," Melody sighed.

"Okay, bye," Brown hung up and didn't waste any time. He ran out of the cabin and into the woods in search of his nephew.

**Wow, that was poorly written!! Oh well, please review anyways! Sorry about not updating for, like, 2 weeks. One word; school and homework.**

**Wait that was three words... Guess that school thing ain't helping too much...**

**Anyway I wanted to ask Do you have suggestions for songs that members of Connect 3 can perform separately and then together? Because I'm not that great at picking songs and it would help me out and be much appreciated. Thanks, I love you guys.**

**I'd love you even more if you'd...**

**Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay there is absolutely no excuse for my behavior lately!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR 3 WEEKS!!So I can totally understand if you hate me but... PPPPLLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE DON'T!! I'm really sorry, you have no idea. And just so I don't have to tell you at the end...**

**REVIEW!! gives angry readers puppy dog look Please?**

** Shane's POV**

The silver moon's reflection glistened in the lake. I swung my legs over the edge of the pier, letting my bare feet lurk right above the surface of the water. I stared out across the lake to the other side. Tress lined the shore. I continued to let tears obscure my vision. I finally pulled my knees to my chest hugging them tightly, while resting my head on my knees. I couldn't go to a mental facility, I just couldn't. I wasn't mental, I was angry. Just because I was angry a lot didn't mean I was crazy. New tears brimmed my eyes. I began sobbing hysterically like my mom. It felt good to get it out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and was surprised to see a curly head sit down next to me. "N-Nate?" I asked a little shakily.

"Yea," he said, his hand still on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes quickly even though I knew he had seen I was crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea," I nodded. "How did you- When did you-"

"You ran right by my cabin and you were being kind of loud," he smiled a little.

"Sorry," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. It's not like I was trying to sleep or anything," he laughed. I smiled a tiny smile through my tears. "Shane, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, squeezing my shoulder.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to make my voice strong. Nate gave me a look like I was crazy.

"Shane, I'm no therapist, but I do know when a person has a problem," he took his hand off my shoulder and gave me a serious stare. I looked back at the trees across the lake. I didn't want to and couldn't tell Nate why I was really mad. "Shane?" Nate asked, probably out of impatience. I hadn't spoken for about 5 minutes now.

"I, uhhh... I was thinking... about... my dad," it wasn't completely a lie. Everything seem to be 'not completely a lie' these days. Nate gave me a strange look.

"What about your dad?" he asked. I sighed.

"My dad... he left me and my mom when I was born, for some skank," I said, with hatred dripping from my voice.

"What made you think of that... here?" Nate asked curiously, gesturing around him to the camp.

"I...I don't know," I lied. I looked back out at the trees, this time promising myself not to look away.

"Let me guess you feel like it's your fault?" he said, following my gaze to the trees across the lake.

"It was," I mumbled.

"Shane..." Nate put his hand back on my shoulder.

"It was!" I shouted, ripping my gaze away from the trees. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and stood up. "If I hadn't been born, my dad wouldn't have been scared and... and... and... left!" I crumpled into a ball on the dock and sobbed. Nate seem a little surprised by my outburst, but recovered quickly and scooted next to me and wrapped his arm around my shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't know," he whispered. After what seemed like forever Nate stood up. "C'mon we should get back to our cabins. It's late and I'll bet your uncle doesn't know your out here," I smiled, he was right. I stood up, too. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yea," I nodded. He smiled and began walking up the dock. I turned back to the glistening water.

"Shane, are you coming?" Nate asked, noticing I hadn't been following him.

"No, I don't think so. I'll stay here for a little bit," Nate looked hesitant about leaving me out there alone, like I might try drowning myself or something."I'll be fine," I assured him. He shrugged and started walking back to his cabin. I sat back down and let more tears fall. I was tired of being Mr. Tough Guy.

After a while I felt another hand on my shoulder. This time on old, British guy sat down beside me on the pier. I ignored him but stopped crying. "So, do you wanna tell me what happened back there?" Uncle Brown asked, after we sat in silence for a while. I quickly glanced up at him but ignored the question. "C'mon Shane you owe me an explanation. I've been looking for you for over an hour," I continued to ignore him but I was impressed that he'd continued to look for over an hour."Please?" I sighed, I couldn't hold back forever.

"Mom's not actually going to send me to a mental facility, is she?" I asked, looking up at him. This time, he sighed.

"I don't know. She's confused right now and honestly I am too. I still don't know why you did it, Shane," I knew what he was talking about. I sighed, I couldn't hide it forever.

"He made fun of my music,"I started and told Uncle Brown the whole story.

"Shane, why didn't you tell us?" he asked exasperatedly, but still kindly. I shrugged. I really didn't know why I hadn't bothered to tell anyone (besides Mr. Sholler) about getting bullied by kids at school.

Just like Uncle Brown could read my mind he asked "How long?" I hesitated. It was sort of like the longer I kept it a secret the more tough I seemed. Maybe dad could see the bullying coming and he didn't want to put up with such a disappointment for a child. If he could see how tough I had been, maybe he'd come back. If this, if that, everything was just an if.

"Since I started school basically," I said finally. Uncle Brown shook his head.

"Shane...You... If it happens again you need to tell us," he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "And remember, any music is music, okay?" I nodded again."Now, it's time for bed it's almost twelve," I nodded once more and got up from my spot on the pier. We walked back to our cabin and once inside, I crawled into me bed.

"Uncle Brown?" I asked from under the covers.

"Yea?"

"Can you not tell my mom, yet?" I asked. He gave me a funny look but nodded anyway. I reached over to the bedside table and flipped off the light."Goodnight Uncle Brown. I love you."

"I love you too, Shane."

And with that I went to sleep but I let one, single tear fall because I just wish I could've said those three little words, that meant so much, to that one person I thought they might actually matter to and change my life. My dad.

**WAIT!! I know you, you were about to ignore my plead in the beginning and not review, AGAIN!! Now please take like 10 seconds and submit a review. See the button? Right over there? Well that's where it is. **

**--**

**Constructive criticism welcome!!**

**Now...**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nate's POV**

"Nate, do you like eggs?" Jason asked me, the next morning at breakfast. It was the third day of camp and I'd only met Shane and Jason the day before, but it felt like I'd known them so much longer.

"What?" I asked, curiously. Why was he asking me such a strange question?

"Do you like eggs?" he asked again. I looked down at the forkful of yellow, lumpy eggs I was about to put in my mouth, then back at him.

"Well, I guess. I mean they're not my favorite or anything but... yea I like them," I answered, puzzled.

"Why?" he asked. I stared blankly at him.

"I don't know," I said, exasperatedly. "Why do you care?"

"Because," he started "eggs are baby birds and birds are cute. We shouldn't eat them. Besides you could be eating a robin or a parrot or an ostrich and you wouldn't even know it."

"Jason, I think I would know if I was eating an ostrich egg. Besides all the health department lets you eat are chicken eggs or something like that. So, I'm pretty sure this is a chicken," I told him, trying not to be mean.

"Well..." he seemed surprised by this fact. "Well chickens are birds, too. So, your eating a liquid chicken. I hope your happy." he folded his arms and glared at me.

I stared down at my plate full of scrambled eggs. He did have a point, that was kind of gross. I set my fork down. "Was there a point to this conversation besides making my appetite go away?" I asked, a little annoyed. He nodded and smiled.

"I don't think it's right for people to eat eggs. So..." he pulled out a piece of paper. I made a 'People Shouldn't Eat Eggs' pedition."

I started nodding, then I realized what he'd said. "Wait, did you just say 'pedition'?" I asked.

"Yea, a pedition," he smiled again.

"Don't you mean 'petition'?" I asked.

"No, pedition," he wasn't going to budge. "So, will you sign?" he asked, thrusting the paper out to me. I was about to refuse but I noticed the paper only had one signature, Jason's. I felt bad. I bet he had asked quite a few people and probably they had all made fun of him or turned him down in a very mean way. Then I noticed a small date in the right hand corner. March 9, 2004. Over a year ago, and he only had one signature, his own. I grabbed the pen he handed me and signed on the line below his. I just felt so bad for him. I hoped pity signatures counted too.

He smiled widely when I handed him back his 'pedition'. I smiled back trying so hard not to roll my eyes or laugh in his face. Jason continued the conversation, about something random. I let my own thoughts wander. Then I noticed a tired looking Shane coming out of the breakfast line, looking for a place to sit. I waved at him. He smiled back and began walking towards us.

About halfway there, he tripped. Eggs and potatoes, covered in ketchup, went flying everywhere. orange juice drenched Shane and everyone around him. It was no accident, even Jason could see this. We were both glaring at the culpret. Eric. He had stuck his foot out just when he knew Shane was walking up. He sat there laughing as Shane struggled to stand in the mess of breakfast food.

Jason stood up and was about to go punch Eric in his already squashed face, but I stopped him. "No! Jase don't! He's not worth it," I said, grabbing his arm. Jason just glared at Eric while he, Casper and Ryan walked out of the mess hall, smirking. Some how they had managed to stay clean. "C'mon. let's go help Shane," I said. Jason and I walked over to the struggling Shane.

I held out my hand for Shane to take. Shane looked up at me and instead of the tired, emotional eyes I had seen last night, angry, embarrassed eyes glared up at me. My heart wanted to break. Almost every eye in the mess hall was on us.

Shane just stared at my hand like it was dead or something. "It's just a hand, you can take it," I whispered, so only he could hear.

He reluctantly took it and I pulled him onto his feet. Instead of heading to our table to sit down or back to the breakfast line to get another breakfast, he stormed to the door and ran outside. Jason and I followed him.

He ran to a tree out by the lake and stopped to catch his breath. We followed. Once he'd caught his breath, he leaned up against the tree and folded his arms. He looked at his feet, not making eye contact with us. We were silent for quite a while. Finally Jason sighed and sat on the ground. I was tempted to follow his lead since my feet were hurting and just standing here wasn't getting us anywhere. But I didn't and turned back to Shane. "Shane, you should probably go change," I said, gesturing at his ketchup and orange juice stained skinny jeans and v-neck shirt.

He looked down at his clothes and nodded. He started walking back toward his cabin the shared with his uncle. When we arrived, he pushed open the door and walked in. We followed him. He went over to the bed on the left side of the room. He bent down, picked up his duffel bag and picked out a new outfit.

Jason and I sat on the beds and waited while he changed in the bathroom. "Do you think Shane would sign my pedition?" Jason asked, out of nowhere. I just stared at him.

"I don't know. Ask him, not me," I said.

"Do you think he likes eggs?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jason," I said, getting annoyed.

"Well, does he like birds?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well I was just checking. It was a possibility."

"Not really."

"Well-"

"Guys!" Shane cut Jason off, coming out of the bathroom.

"Sorry," Jason and I said at the same time.

"Now, what were you talking about? I heard my name," he asked. He was smiling again.

"Well..." Jason started and he explained it. I could tell Shane was trying just as hard as I was, trying not to laugh at Jason's 'pedition'. But nonetheless Shane signed and he was smiling and laughing and having fun again.

"Guys, I hate to be a party pooper but don't classes start in 5 minutes?" I said, looking at my watch.

"Yea," Shane said."What classes do you guys have?"

"I have Voice Development," Jason said, pulling his schedule from his back pocket.

"Me, too," I nodded, looking at Shane to see if he has the same.

"Me, three. That's my uncle's class, too. It's right next door," he said, pointing behind him. We headed outside and walked to the activity room cabin, where classes were held.

Kids were filing into the room, we joined the line and found seats in the back of the room. Everyone was talking to old friends or practicing or just being obnoxious. Tons of people said hi to Shane and he said hi back, but always came back to Jason and I, and continued the conversation we were having. I wasn't really paying attention, I have to admit I was a little intimidated. Suddenly there was silence. I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked up to see Brown walk in.

"Welcome to your first Camp Rock class. For the next 3 1/2 weeks, in this class, your going to learn how to develop your sound and to..." he prepped his air guitar, "and to rock out!" he finished, just to be drowned out by cheers. "Okay so, who wants to sing first?" lots of people were pretty hesitant, but some hands shot up like rockets. Next to me Shane and Jason sank lower in their seats. I followed suit. "Hmmm... How about..."

**MWHAHAHAHA I know I'm evil :D **

**BTW: Your Welcome for updating. Cuz I'm just that nice!!**

**Now you can be nice too...**

**REVIEW!!**

**Please and Thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to Sammykinz for suggesting the song Macy's Day Parade by Greenday for Shane to sing.**

**Shane's POV**

"Shane, how about you go?" Uncle Brown said, staring right at me. I could tell he had been planning on me singing first. He had faked the question. I glared at him and he stared back, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. He just loved torturing me.

I got up and walked to the front of the room. "Okay, Shane, you can go at any time," Uncle Brown smiled and nodded. Then I realized I didn't know what to sing. I hadn't written a good song in a while. I mean yesterday I had, but that was just something off the top of my head, I hadn't even written it down. I had to think quickly. I decided on my favorite song. 3,473 plays on my ipod. I loved it. So, I just sang.

What's the consolation prize?  
Economy sized dreams of hope  
Give me something that I need  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
Because I'm thinking about  
A brand new hope  
The one I've never known  
And where it goes  
And I'm thinking about  
The only road  
The one I've never known  
And where it goes

There was silence after I sang. Just silence. I think everyone was in awe. I just stood there, I didn't know what to do. All of a sudden Jason started clapping and then Nate and then everyone in the room. I smiled and began walking back to my seat between Jason and Nate. Then Uncle Brown came up behind me. "I knew you could do it," he said. I smiled.

"Wow! You're really good!" Nate said.

"Thanks," I said, as I sat down.

"Really, really good!" Jason added.

"Thanks," I replied again, I couldn't think of anything else to say. I always knew I was good, Uncle Brown was sure to tell me every time he heard me, but hearing it from people I wanted to impress, felt good.

"Okay, who's next?" Uncle Brown asked. Hands shot up in the air all around me. Even Nate put his hand up. "Alright, alright, everyone will get a chance. Keep your guitar straps on," giggles swept through the room at his little joke. I just sat back and smiled smugly. I was done. I didn't have to do anything. And my friends thought I was good.

"Eric, how about you go?" Uncle Brown said. Eric nodded and jumped up like and overly excited puppy. He went to the front of the room and started to sing a super fast version of the Beatles Hello Goodbye.

When he was finished there was a weak applause, well everyone except Ryan and Casper. They acted like he was God or something. Eric seemed pleased though and went back to his seat smiling.

About 45 minutes later everyone in the class had sang, everyone but Jason, that is. Even Nate had gotten up there and sang another song he'd written. I'd already weeded out the terrible, okay, and awesome singers. Now it was Jason's turn. The girl that was up just before him was taking her seat. She was definitely one of the terrible singers.

"Well, Jason I think you're the last one," Uncle Brown said. Jason sunk even lower in his seat, if that was possible.

"Come on, Jase. It's not that bad," Nate said, leaning around me to talk to Jason.

"But, you two can sing. I can't I don't think," Jason whispered to us.

"Well you can't be any worse than the girl before you," I said, Jason gave a little smile.

"Jason, we're waiting," Uncle Brown said, a little impatiently. Jason got up slowly and started up the center aisle of chairs. Then he stopped.

"Can I use my guitar?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Uncle Brown replied. Jason ran to the back of the room again and of course he had his guitar with him. I hadn't even noticed. I patted him on the back as he walked back up the the front of the room. I really hoped he would be good just so he wouldn't be humiliated in front of Eric, Ryan, and Casper.

**Jason's POV**

When I got to the front of the classroom I sat down on the stool Brown got out for me. I was glad I could use my guitar I always felt more comfortable with it. I just started to play the first thing that came to my mind.

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

I stopped playing and opened my eyes and looked at Nate and Shane. I honestly couldn't care less if everyone else thought I sucked chicken butt. I wanted to know what they thought.

But when I looked up at them, Shane's mouth was open about and inch and Nate's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Then all of a sudden the loudest applause I'd heard all day rang out around the room. I was stunned. I really didn't know I could sing. I mean unless they were clapping because they were happy it was over.

I grabbed my guitar and walked back to the back of the room. "What do you mean, you can't sing?" Shane asked, as he high-fived me. "You're amazing!"

"Well... I guess, I never really heard myself sing," I replied.

"It was a good song choice, too," Nate said.

"It's by Jordan Pruitt,"

"She's hot," Shane said, randomly. "But I don't think Eric liked it," he added, pointing to where Eric was sitting towards the front of the room. His arms were folded across his chest, a scowl on his face. I snickered. He was just jealous all the attention wasn't on him.

"Attention whore," I said. Nate laughed.

"Okay, okay. Quiet down now!" Brown said. A chorus of 'shh's' and 'shut up's' went around the room. "Well we have about five minutes before class is over and I just wanted to tell everyone exactly what I was going to have you do in this class," everyone was paying Brown full attention now." To everyone that was in this class last year; I'm not going to do the same thing. What's the point of learning the same thing twice?" giggles rang through the room again.

"Instead, we'll be doing a group excercise, since in music, it's critical that you be able to work with other people. So, you'll each get to pick a group to work with of 3 to 5 people and you'll make some type of musical act."

Murmurs went through the room, while people tried to pick their group. Brown wasn't finished though. "You'll have 3 weeks to pick the music and perfect your group. Then on that Monday, the 28th, you'll perform in front of me and the rest of the class. I'll judge you all and the 1st place winners will perform at Final Jam." Now kids were really talking. "Wait, wait, that's not it. This year the winner or winners of Final Jam gets a record deal with Columbia records." There were screams and squeals from all over. People were jumping around and some were already trying to pick their groups.

"Hey, Columbia records is my dad's record deal I was telling you about," Nate leaned over and said.

"Your dad owns Columbia records?" Shane asked.

"Yea, but he didn't tell me about this," Nate said.

I shrugged. "Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise," I said, remembering how my dad loved giving me surprises. He said my smile made his day. I missed him so much.

"Maybe," Nate said, skeptically.

"Well, I'm guessing we're gonna be a group. Right?" Shane asked.

"Absolutely," Nate smiled.

"Definitely. Completely. Without question," I said. Nate and Shane just looked at me. "What? That's the definition of absolutely," I said. And we all sat there in the back on the room laughing, without a care in the world. I sure wish it would've stayed like that.

**Songs used/mentioned: Macy's Day Parade - Greenday**

** Hello Goodbye - Jonas Brothers (mentioned) **

** Outside Looking In - Jordan Pruitt**

**Yea, so this chapter was pretty self-explanatory...**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I haven't given up on this story, don't worry. I've just been busy... **

**Nate's POV**

"So what class do you guys have next?" I asked Shane and Jason. They pulled out their schedules and studied them.

"Advanced Voice Development," Shane said. "I stay here. You?" he asked, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Aw, that sucks! I have Advanced Guitar Tech.," Jason sighed. "I wanted to have all my classes with you guys. What about you?"

"Umm," I pulled out my schedule. My heart sunk, I had Piano Tech. "Piano Tech," I said, showing the piece of sheet to them. We were still sitting in Brown's classroom waiting for the guitar riff to come over the intercom to signal we could go to our next class.

"I guess, I'll be seeing you at lunch next then," Shane told me, comparing our schedules. "Then we have the rest of the day together. As for you," he said, turning to Jason. "We have hip hop together, too,"

"Yes!" Jason laughed and high-fived Shane.

"Why are you guys taking hip hop? You can't dance. Can you?" I asked.

"Nope," they both agreed. "But you were only allowed one free period and since I already has one, I just randomly picked hip hop. It seemed easy," Shane added, shrugging.

"Same with me," Jason said. I nodded just as the guitar riff, symbolizing a school bell, went off. Jason and I walked to the door alone, since Shane stayed for Advanced Voice Development. Jason went left toward the Guitar Tech. building and I went right. Two doors down and I was there.

I walked in and there were about five or six rows of keyboards with an aisle down the middle. In each row there were four keyboards, two on each side. I sat in the first row. I put my things on the ground under the table. When I sat up Eric and Ryan (I think) walked in. I tried to ignore them but it was really hard.

I looked away from the door and focused my attention on the keyboard. I put my fingers on the keys and felt the smooth plastic. They were definitely cheap, but I guess that was all the camp could afford considering there were twenty of them.

"Hey, shrimp," someone said, I looked up thinking they were probably talking to me. I was right. There was Eric and Ryan standing in front of me, Ryan being the one who spoke. Eric slapped the back of his head, apparently for calling me shrimp, I suppose.

"Nate, right?" Eric said. Why the hell was he talking to me?

"Y-Yea," I said, unsure whether I was welcome to speak to him or not.

Eric laughed. "You're good, real good and you know I was wondering whether you wanted to be in our group," he paused, "or not." I was in shock. Did he just ask me to be in his group? His musical group? The one that could determine if we got a record deal or not?

"Uhh," I hesitated, I'd already told Shane and Jason I'd be in their group. Didn't he know that?

"If you do, we'll probably win so I mean..." he trailed off. He was so full of himself. He actually thought he was going to win no matter what. "Don't go with those other two losers, be with us," he gestured to himself and Ryan, who nodded.

"Uhh..." I continued to hesitate, I still wasn't sure.

"Okay fine, but if you change your mind we're practicing tomorrow during free period after lunch. Come even if you're not sure you want to," Eric said and walked away.

"I didn't know what to think or do. I was supposed to be in a group with Shane and Jason and Eric wanted me to be in his group too. Why, though? I wasn't anything special. Sure I might be really talented but nothing worth inviting me to be in your group. Maybe tomorrow I might just check it out because honestly I bet I had a better chance of winning with Eric, Ryan, and Casper anyway.

"Don't listen to Eric," I jumped. I hadn't noticed there was a girl sitting next to me. She had tan skin and shoulder length, dark, wavy hair. " He's just jealous that you're better then him and he doesn't want you to go up against him in the Final Jam," she said.

"Umm, okay..."I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, I'm Meghan. Meghan Pursley," she smiled."Is this your first year, too?"

"Uhh, yea..." I still didn't know what to think of the random girl.

"Cool! You know I saw you perform last night, everyone did. You're really good! That's one thing Eric didn't lie about," she smiled again. I felt uneasy at the mention of Eric's name.

"Umm, thanks?" I said, just as the door sung open and the piano teacher walked in.

"I'm Mrs. Franc, part Canadian," the fat lady announced and walked to the front of the room.

"And part balloon," Meghan added under her breath. I had to bite my fist to keep from laughing. The rest of the class was like that; Mrs. Williamson made a random statement, Meghan added a sarcastic comment, and I laughed. I had a headache from laughing so hard by the end of class.

"Bye, Meghan," I said, gathering my stuff, as the guitar riff sounded throughout the camp.

"Bye, Nathan," she said, walking out.

"I said you can call me Nate," I called after her. She shrugged and waved as she headed to the hip hop cabin. I walked out and headed towards the Drum Tech. cabin. I still had to decide whose group to be in.

**Shane's POV**

Jason and I walked into hip hop classroom together. We sat on the floor while everyone around us was dancing around us. "When are we going to practice?" Jason asked.

"Jase, it's kind of late to practice your dance moves, now," I said.

"No. I mean practice for our group routine," he said, laughing.

"Oh well, umm... I don't know. Maybe during free period. We can talk to Nate about it during lunch," the door opened suddenly and in walked guy in baggy jeans, a ripped basketball jersey, and a hat turned to the side, with the letters "DC" on it in gold. Our hip hop teacher.

"Sup, I'm Jess but if y'all feel the need to call me J-dawg, please do," everyone laughed. This class would be fun... if I could dance.

Everyone got up and followed J-dawg's lead in a number of dance moves. Jason stumbled around behind me, while, I surprisingly, caught on. J-dawg noticed Jason fumbling and had everyone line up at the end of the room and follow his lead across the floor.

Jason lined up next to me, he was near tears. I patted him on the back, "It's okay, Jase. I'm not very good either,"

"Are you kidding? You're the best in the class," he glared at me. I was surprised, I never danced in my life. I looked up at the three kids dancing their way across the floor now, they sucked. So did the next three and the next. Then me, Jason, and some girl with dark, wavy, shoulder length hair went. J-dawg did the same moves he'd done for each group of kids

Criss cross, criss cross. Kick! Step back, jump kick. Step, rock, step. Kick! Circle, push out with both arms... It kept going on and on and the girl and I followed matching each step perfectly until we reached the other side of the cabin. Jason, who had dropped out about half-way across the floor, started clapping.

"Hey, you're really good," the girl said. I didn't know how she wasn't out of breath. I gave her a thumbs up because I couldn't catch my breath quick enough to answer with words. She giggled.

"Finally, someone whose actually good!" J-dawg squealed excitedly. "How long have you been dancing?" he asked.

"10 years, since I was 2," the girl said proudly. I gaped at her. I was pushing over chairs when I was 2.

"You?"

"Umm... I've never dance before in my life," I struggled to get out considering I was still panting. Now it was the girl's turn to gape.

"Wow! You're a natural then," J-dawg said, just as the guitar riff, signaling lunch, sounded. Jason met up with me at the door.

"I'm Meghan, by the way," Meghan said, shaking my hand.

"Shane," I replied, shaking hers. "And Jason," I pointed towards him. He waved and we walked to lunch together and met up with Nate. I never, ever expected to be good at hip hop. Maybe I should've picked something I wouldn't be good at. Now I just have one more reason to be here and I don't like that. I don't like that at all.

**I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I haven't updated in... I don't even want to think how long. But not to worry next week is Thanksgiving Break (YAY!!) So I will hopefully be posting another chapter. I say hopefully because I'm dancing at a Christmas festival and I'll be there all day Wednesday and Friday. So maybe Thursday I can fake sickness after we eat and write you guys a chappie...**

**So anyway...**

**Chapter Dedication: mmg1195 (who appears in the story as Meghan)**

**BTW: I'm still taking song requests for Connect 3 or each of them separately. (And I've already got some good suggestions.) So keep them coming.**

**I will love you forever if you...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jason's POV**

I sat down at the table with my lunch. It didn't look very good. The item between the bun of my sandwich was tinted green and the potato chips were stale with, like, black and white pieces of mold on them. I'd lost my appetite and it looked like everyone at my table had, too. Shane, Nate, and Meghan were staring disgusted at their food.

"Are you sure this is edible, Shane?" Nate asked.

Shane snorted. "Heh, no."

"How did you survive last year, with this... food? Did you, like, die and come back to life?" I asked. Meghan stared at me blankly.

"Don't worry he's always like this," Nate said, trying to keep his voice down, but it didn't work.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"" Shane asked, leaning forward. We all nodded. Shane leaned back and looked around stealthily."Then follow me," he got up and dumped his tray of poison in the trash can and walked out the door heading in the direction of his cabin.

When we got there he bent down and peered in the window to make sure Brown wasn't there. He turned around and motioned for us to go ahead of him. I giggled, he was taking this way too seriously. We made our way to the door and we walked inside. Shane followed, but ended up tripping on the door mat and falling on his face. We all laughed, even Shane.

He got up and made his way over to a cabinet in the corner. "Prepare to be amazed!" Shane laughed and opened the door of the cabinet wide. Inside were all kinds of snacks and food. Crackers, candy bars, cookies, even cans of tuna and bread.

"O-M-G, you go a stash man," Meghan said.

"No wonder you never eat cafeteria food," Nate added, eyeing the chocolate greedily.

"Yea, Uncle Brown can't stand the food here either, so he always brings his own food with him. And since I share his cabin, I have access to his food cabinet!" Shane said proudly. "So, what do you want for lunch?" he smiled and grabbed a box of Cheez-its.

C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3

I was lying on my back 20 minutes later, any feeling of hunger gone. Empty candy bar wrappers and empty boxes of crackers and cereal lying around me. "Oww," I groaned. My stomach was killing me.

"Jason, maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much junk food," Nate told me, leaning over my face.

"Yea, if you puke, I'll be in huge trouble," Shane said,laughing leaning over me, too. He was eating a tuna sandwich. Just then the guitar riff went off signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of free period. Meghan jumped up from the floor where she'd been sitting.

"Okay, who wants to go swimming?" she asked.

"No!" Shane and Nate said at the same time. They glanced at me and I groaned even louder.

She gave them each a quizzical look then looked at me. "Umm, okay... I'll go without you," she said, as she walked toward the door. "Bye, Nathan. Bye, Jase. Bye, Shane and thanks for the food. My stomach thanks you," she waved and was gone.

"Thanks guys," I said, sitting up and grabbing another candy bar.

"Hey, I thought your stomach hurt," Nate said, pointing to the chocolate I was putting in my mouth.

I shrugged. "I feel better," Shane and Nate laughed. I really don't know what was so funny.

Just then we heard whistling coming from outside. It was getting closer and closer. "Shit!" Shane said. "It's my Uncle Brown," we all looked around at the trash that had been thrown around carelessly. Brown walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around and his eyes landed on me, Shane, and Nate. Then he started laughing. That's right, laughing.

"Lunch couldn't have been that bad, guys," he said, between chuckles.

"Yea, it was! We were having meatloaf and I wasn't about to find out what was in it," Shane said, exasperatedly.

"Really? I thought that was a sandwich..." I said, looking at them.

"I thought it was a brownie..." Nate said and with that the room exploded in laughter.

When it died down Brown picked up a box of crackers and walked over to his bed. "Shane, at least pick this up before you go practice for your band," he said.

"Okay- Wait, how you know we would practice during free period?" Shane asked, confused. Brown didn't answer, just smiled back at Shane and opened the box of crackers. I thought we had a stalker on our hands.

C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3 C3

After cleaning up, we all agreed we'd practice in Nate's cabin since it had more space. We decided to move Shane's guitar amps over first. Nate and I took one and Shane and Brown took the other. And boy were those things heavy!

About halfway over Nate dropped his end, which made me drop my end on my foot. "Flippin' birdhouse! Flippin' birdhouse!" I cried, jumping up and down holding my foot.

"I'm sorry," Nate apologized, turning red.

"Jason, are you alright?" Brown asked as he and Shane walked up beside us with their amp.

"Yes," I said, still jumping. "But those things are heavy and we still have to bring them back!"

"You guys can move in with me!" Nate suggested. Then he looked at Brown. "Or not..."

"No, no actually I think that's a great idea," Brown said. "If I have to carry these things back, I think I might get a hernia."

"Yes!" Nate and I yelled and high fived. Shane just stood there looking thoughtful.

"Do we still get access to the food cabinet?" he asked, squinting at Brown.

Brown sighed. "You must think of everything," he grumbled. "Yes, Shane, you can still have access to the food cabinet," Shane let out a relieved sigh and then high fived us, too.

We finished moving the amps to Nate's cabin and then Shane and I went back to our cabin's to get our things. I walked up to my cabin and peered through the window. My four room mates were gone and I had a feeling they wouldn't miss me if I didn't show up for bed tonight.

I went inside and cleaned out the dresser with my things and stuffed them into my two duffel bags. I grabbed those and my two guitar cases and I was about to leave, when something caught my eye. The piece of paper with a song I'd been writing on it, on my dresser. I walked over to it and picked it up. I glanced at it, before shoving it in my pocket and heading back to practice.

Shane and I arrived at the same time. I took the bed to the far left and Shane in the middle. We set up our guitars and Nate plugged in his keyboard. He pulled out some papers with writing on them and showed them to us.

"I already have a few songs written," he smiled, as he began to play a few. I smiled, too. But I did because I was happy I'd made friends and I was actually being excepted in a group.

**WOOT, WOOT!!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK!!!!! That has to be like a record for me r something!!!!! I had a great Thanksgiving and I'm so ready for Christmas Vacation now!!! I'm even listening to annoying Christmas music this very second!!!!! **

**BTW: The next chapter is going to be really short and I'm gonna _try_ to get it up soon. I'm just warning you. It's gonna be like half a chapter :D **

**So, I'm ecstatic and you can tell me if you are in a review...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We had a delay for school today so I decided to post this, since I have nothing better to do.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Nate's POV**

Practice had gone really well that day. I showed Shane and Jason a few songs I was working on and they seemed to like them. We split up the songs into different parts for our instruments and voices. I wanted Shane to take the lead voice since he seemed like more of a front man. He objected at first but eventually after Jason agreed with me, he finally accepted.

Everything went smoothly, except the fact Jason refused to sing except for back-up. Shane and I tried to get him to sing just a few words an at least a couple songs, but he refused. We knew it wasn't lack of talent, but lack of confidence and Shane and I made a pact that by Final Jam, Jason would sing.

It was about 7 o'clock now and we were on the deck where I'd found Shane crying the night before. We had just had 'supper' in Brown's cabin and had come out to watch the sunset, since we had nothing better to do. Having no T.V. sucked! "Hey guys, I was thinking," I said, looking over at Shane and Jason. They looked over at me. They had been lost in their thoughts, too. "We're going to need a band name if we go to Final Jam. We can't just be Shane, Nate, and Jason forever," I said, looking back out over the lake.

"You're right," Shane said, "but what were you thinking about calling the band?"

"Please, nothing like Purple Angel Hair, that sounds like a type of noodle," Jason said. "I don't want people to eat us," Shane and I laughed.

"People won't eat us, Jason," Shane said. "Especially if we don't call ourselves a dumb name like that..."

"Yea, we should definitely call it something interesting. Something that people wish they would've come up with themselves," I said.

"How about we do something like Daughtry or Bon Jovi and use the last name of the lead singer?" Jason suggested, turning to Shane.

"No, absolutely not! We are not using my name and we're not calling a band 'Gray', it's to boring," Shane said, putting his hands up.

"Well then... how about Mattero?" Jason asked, turning to me.

"No, that's the last thing we'll call it. And we're not calling it Gordon, either,"

"Fine," Jason sighed and put his head on his hand.

"I was thinking maybe something a little more, I don't know, relaxing..." I said, turning towards them more so we were sitting in a circle.

"Like Jonas Brothers? They're pretty good!" Jason interrupted.

"For one thing our last name isn't Jonas and we're not brothers. And for another, it's really creepy because now that I think about it, they look like us..." Shane said.

"Yea, that is weird... but that's not what I meant either. I was thinking maybe something like Shinedown,"

"They're good," Shane nodded, "but something like that...? Sorry my mind is blank."

"Beyond Belief," Jason said starring at the shore.

"That's good," I said.

"Yea..." Shane agreed," but I don't know if that'll go with our style of music. It sounds like a Christian Rock Band."

"You're right," I sighed, folding my arms." This is harder then I though," We sat in silence for a while before Shane finally said something.

"How about a crazy name like Bowling for Soup or Cute Is What We Aim For?"

"Okay," I shrugged, "but we still have the same problem- we actually have to come up with a name," Shane sighed.

"This is too hard," he said, looking out over the lake. We sat in silence for 10 minutes, thinking. The sky getting darker with each second that ticked by.

"Leftover Losers," Jason said, softly. Shane and I looked over at him. He hadn't moved an inch since he made his last suggestion.

"What?" I asked.

"Leftover Losers. We are leftover losers after all," Jason said, looking up. Shane and I exchanged glances, then looked back at our friend.

"That's an awesome band name!" Shane said, excitedly.

"Yea!" I agreed. Jason may be a bit of a ditz sometimes, but I guess he was good for some things.

"Really?" Jason asked, looking a little unsure. Shane and I both nodded and that must've made him feel better because he smiled and began talking about random stuff, as usual.

So, we were the Leftover Losers. And we really were. We all had a different reason to be here and it must've been just luck we happened to find each other. As they say we were just in the right place at the right time. So, the Leftover Losers we were and so we would stay. At least until the biggest thing happened to us...ever!

**A/N: Okay so you're probably really confused right now and freaking out like, "OMG! Leftover Losers? I thought they were Connect 3! OMG, OMG OMG!!" Well, you can just sit your little toushies back down while I explain...**

**So, you may or may not remember in Camp Rock, when our little Connect 3 boys performed and came offstage and Nate and Jason are all I love that song and Jason's all 'Birdhouse, birdhouse, birdhouse, birdhouse,' and Nate's all 'No, you idiot,' and blah, blah, blah.. (It doesn't go exactly like that, lol) You get what I mean. Well, I think it goes a little like this:**

**Nate: Dude, you were right!**

**Jason I know I was right!... What did I do?**

**Nate: Not you, Shane. The label has to let us do this.**

**Shane: Yea, right. Look at what they made us call the band.**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What did he say? "Look at what THEY made us call the band." Meaning: Connect 3 didn't want to call themselves Connect 3. (BTW: This will some into play later on in this story.)**

**So, there you have it. I'm super sorry about this epically long A/N but I was worried you'd be confused about this chapter.**

**This chapter was longer than I expected but still short. The bands I mentioned in this chapter are some of my favorites so you should go check them out (if you haven't before) Also some of these bands weren't around in 2004 (which is when this is taking place) but I didn't have time to check up on that info, so deal with it!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy ____________! (insert holiday you celebrate here!) Just in case I don't update before Christmas!**

**Now I'm done...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shane's POV**

The next day during free period Jason and I came back to our cabin to practice. Nate came to Brown's cabin for lunch, but stayed for about five minutes, before walking off mumbling about how he had to practice for piano class. I figured he would've said something if he knew he would miss practice.

I starred out the window waiting to see a curly head of hair come running, but it never came. Jason sighed from behind me, where he lay on his bed starring up at the ceiling. "I don't think he's coming, Shane," he said, sitting up.

"But- He never said- And-," now it was my turn to sigh."I guess..."

"We should probably still have practice," he continued. "We really need it. Pajama Jam is 3 nights away." I continued to stare out the window, but reluctantly nodded.

**Nate's POV**

I walked out of Brown's cabin in a hurry. I couldn't even tell you exactly what I said. I remember Shane calling after me, asking me if I would be back for practice. I just walked quicker pretending like I hadn't heard him. I felt bad about lying, but I wanted to win Final Jam and if it meant being in Eric's group, then so be it.

I needed that record deal and that was an under statement. Sure, my dad owned his own record company and recording studio, but he'd never heard me sing and I doubt he even cared. He was never home. I think he'd said less than twenty words to me in a whole year. If I won a record deal, with his record company, then he'd have to pay me some attention. Right?

I walked up to Eric, Casper, and Ryan's cabin and hesitated before knocking. I looked around the porch it was just like all the other cabins, including mine. But right under the window there was a big plaque, with big designs, that read "Vibe Cabin". I had to hold back a snort, but the door swung open just then.

"What do you want?" Casper asked, giving me a dirty look.

"Umm, uhh," my mind went blank. Hadn't Eric informed Casper I was coming?

"Come in, Nate," Eric said, appearing at the door with an overly nice smile on his face. I walked in and sat down where Eric pointed, with my guitar. "I told you he was coming, now stop acting like a baby and get over it" I heard Eric tell Casper, before plastering another fake smile on his face and coming over to me. "I'm glad you decided to come," he said.

"Yea..." I said quietly. Casper and Ryan exchanged glances from behind Eric. They obviously didn't want me here.

"Well," Eric continued, "we need to get started. play me something," he commanded, pointing to me. I started playing an arrangement of chords I'd had in my head since last night. I stopped when I noticed the annoyed look on Eric's face. "Something I know," he said.

"Oh, sorry. I d-didn't know," I wanted to kick myself for stuttering. "Umm, do you know... Yesterday by the Beatles?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Duh," I began to play the opening on my guitar and Eric began to sing.

"_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_..." he was very off key and off beat, but I couldn't help think that this song fit my life in a way. I hit the last chord of the song and instantly Eric began yelling at Casper and Ryan for messing up the back-up vocals. "You always mess things up. Me and Nate did great and you... you just screwed it all up!" he yelled.

I was taken aback, they had actually done pretty well. It was Eric who had messed everything up. I wanted to speak up, but I figured I wasn't allowed to but my input in.

"So, we need to be working on a song for the Pajama Jam. It's three nights away you know," Eric said, after he'd calmed down. "I was thinking we could do..."

"I can't do it," I said. They all turned to me. I really couldn't do it. I wanted to be with Shane and Jason and perform in their group.

"You, what?" Eric asked.

"I can't do it," I repeated.

"And why not?" Eric asked.

"Because... because... because I already told Shane and Jason I'd do Pajama Jam with them," I said. It wasn't completely true, but I'm sure they were planning on it.

Eric looked like he was about to explode. His face was turning red and he clenched his hands into fists. Right when I thought he was going to kick me out of the "Vibe Cabin", he plastered that fake smile on his face again. "Of course, and we don't want them to get suspicious that you won't do Final Jam with them. We want those dweebs to be clueless," I was in too much shock to care he'd called my friends dweebs.

Eric kept his fake smile on when he looked at his watch. "Well, free period's almost over, better go," he said, starring at me. I was too nervous to care that free period was no where close to being over with.

"Uhh, right," I said, quietly. I put my guitar back in its case and got up to leave. Eric held the door open for me and I could feel Casper and Ryan's eyes on me as I walked out.

I had no idea what I was going to do about Final Jam. I wished something would happen so I could find confidence enough to stand up to Eric. Something happened alright, just not very confidence finding material.

**No one's POV**

Eric shut the door after Nate left. He watched out the window to make sure he was out of earshot when he turned to his band mates. "Can you two at least act like nothings happening?"

"How can we act like nothings happening, when we don't even know what's going on?" Ryan asked, throwing his arms up.

"What's going on is this: we're trying to get Nate in our group!" Eric shouted.

"We know that, we just don't know why that kid is so important," Ryan shot back.

"'That kid' is so important because he may be the most talented person in this camp! Do you realize who his dad is? His dad is Steven Mattero, the record producer! Owner of Columbia Records!" Eric yelled at his idiotic band members.

"Really?" Casper said stupidly.

"Yes! I would know. My mom is T.J. Tyler, one of his best selling artists!" Casper and Ryan nodded together, they understood now. "If Nate is in our group we have a the best chance at winning. We have to make sure he is in our group by Final Jam, even if that means getting rid of 'Shane and Jason'," Eric said imitating the way Nate spoke so fondly of his friends.

Eric wanted to win and he knew exactly how he could. Hopefully, Nate would cooperate.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, now you know that Eric is an older brother of Tess Tyler :D That just came to me, so I decided to add it in there.**

**I hope this starts going someone for y'all. I have it all outlined. I know exactly what's going to happen... I just have to write it :D And that takes a while...**

**So, I'm feeling in the past-Christmas spirit (since my Christmas sucked) and I'm feeling very giving so for any one who leaves a review longer than 10... no I'll make it easier 5 words they get a free virtual trip to the spa :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jason's POV**

Shane and I walked to Guitar Development together early. Nate was supposed to be in this class with us, but since we hadn't seen him since the beginning of lunch, we weren't sure if he would be there. Shane was really worried something happened to the little guy. I suggested he might've fallen (or been thrown) in the lake.

"That's a stupid idea, Jason. That wouldn't happen to anybody," Shane had said, after I'd gotten tired of hearing his worries, I'd thrown in one of my own theories.

"It happened to me..." I mumbled, but I couldn't help but notice that Shane kept looking up at the lake through the window. It was almost as if in the middle of the lake a curly, little head would pop up gasping for air.

I pushed my thoughts out of my mind as Shane pulled open the screen door to the Guitar Development cabin. The first thing I saw when I walked in was...

"Nate!" I screamed, jumping up and down. I ran to the back of the room where Nate was sitting in a chair his guitar in his lap. He was leaning over it struggling to write something in a purple notebook. Nate jumped when I shouted his name. He lifted his head up and smiled when he saw it was me and Shane.

"Group hug!" I yelled, when Shane joined us in the back of the room. I pulled Nate up from the chair he was sitting in and Shane from beside me. I smooshed them to both sides of me and smiled. "Much better," I said and let them go.

Nate just smiled and Shane rubbed his arm. "Dude, next time warn a guy!" he said.

"I said 'group hug'," I pointed out.

"Whatever...anyway... Nate! Where the hell were you during practice?" he said, turning to Nate.

"I, uhh... I..." Nate hesitated, "I stayed in the piano cabin longer than I thought I would?" he said it more as a question, than an answer. "Yea, that's where I was," he smiled at us.

"Okay! What are you working on now?" I asked, changing the subject. I couldn't help but notice Shane was giving Nate a suspicious look.

"Oh, uhh, this?" Nate asked, picking up his purple notebook.

"Yea," I nodded.

"Oh, well, last year I wrote this song on the last day of school and well, never finished it. The ending just kind of came to me while I was practicing and I decided to come here early and finish it," Nate rambled.

"Can we hear it?" Shane asked, finally coming out of the trance he'd been in.

"Well, I..." Nate was cut off by the guitar riff/bell that went off just then. Kids began filing into the class room with their guitars. "I can tonight," Nate said. Shane and I grabbed our guitar cases we'd been carrying and sat down on either side of Nate just as Mr. Lind, our teacher, walked in.

**Shane's POV**

We were sitting in our cabin, Nate was sitting on his bed, guitar propped on his leg. I was on the floor laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling. Jason was sitting in the one chair in the whole cabin, over by the door. "Nate, play that song now," I said, sitting up to look at my band mates.

"Umm, okay," Nate nodded and started playing.

_"Spin away the combination for the last time,_

_Say goodbye to this year._

_I wish I could avoid the empty, _

_summer days that await me..."_

He continued to play and I listened. I looked over at Jason who was tapping his foot and staring at Nate's fingers as they danced across the strings. I layed back down on the floor. I let my thoughts drift as Nate's voice filled the room.

_"...I wonder what it's like to have it all._

_To never be afraid that I would fall._

_But I don't think I've ever known a time,_

_that I was part of the in crowd..."_

I knew Nate hadn't practiced piano all the way through free period. He had lied and it was quite obvious. I just couldn't figure out why he had. I wouldn't have cared where he'd gone. Hopefully... What if Nate had gone somewhere I wouldn't have approved of like... like... I couldn't even think of a place in this camp that I would be upset if Nate would rather spend his time there than with me and Jason.

_"...Doesn't anyone here_

_live an original life?_

_Or did you surrender to be on the inside?..."_

Then it hit me: What if Nate had surrendered to the inside? To the enemy? To Eric? What if Nate was hanging out with Eric and ditching us? What if we weren't cool enough for Nate? Jason and I would never have a chance at the record deal without Nate.

_"...I'm alive, I have been out of line at the end_

_waiting for something more_

_something new to begin._

_waiting for something long_

_some way to fit in._

_In the in crowd."_

Nate hit the last chord and Jason stood up clapping. I continued to lay on the floor, too wrapped up in my thoughts to realize the song was over. "Nate that was great! Right, Shane," Jason praised, he looked down at me and gave me a look that meant I should be clapping, too.

"Uhh, uhh, oh yea, it was great, Nate!" I said, standing up and clapping. Nate got a hurt look on his face. I realized it sounded like I hated it. "No, it really was good... it's just I have a headache so, I think I'm going to go to bed," I said. It was only 7:15 and my head didn't hurt at all, but I needed some time to think and "sleeping" was the only way I could do it politely.

I quickly put my pajamas on and climbed into my bed. Nate and Jason continued talking quietly, but I wasn't listening. If Nate decided to ditch practice again I'd be following him and I'd find out if our dear Nathan was a two-faced liar.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**OOOO, so Shane's suspicious!!! But I'm proud of myself because I have another chapter already written but I don't have time to type it right now, other wise I would. You see I write my important stuff in my purple notebook (:P Nate has a purple notebook too) I hope you guys feel special knowing you are important to me :)**

**Song: The In Crowd- Mitchel Musso**

**I'm sad I have to go back to school tomorrow. My Christmas Break is over and I don't remember what we were doing in school... So, that ought to go over well... I hope guys have a good 2009 and I will try to post soon. **

**BTW: Are you guys pumped for JONAS or what? lol Did y'all see the preview? haha! It looks good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shane's POV**

We were at Pajama Jam standing close to the door of the cabin. The little leftover cabin they used for Pajama Jam was packed full of people ready to show off their talents to their mortal enemies. Everyone in the camp wanted the record deal. Even the dancers and instrument players could easily use the chance to join a band or become back-up dancers for their favorite artist. Everyone was waiting in anticipation as Uncle Brown called for everyone's attention.

"So, hows everyone tonight?" Uncle Brown asked the hundreds of campers, stuffed into the cabin with five beds and a dresser. Not to mention the mic stands, amps and chords up in the front of the room. I was seriously going to have tot talk to him about this whole Pajama Jam thing. "Sorry about the tight space, but we're going to get to hear some great music tonight and I've been listening to some of you practice and it sounded great!" he winked at me, Jason and Nate. "So let's get started..." he picked up the list of performers and read off the first name. Some girls went up and began to dance (pretty badly , I might add.)

People continued to go up and show off their "talents". Then Purple Angel Hair was up, but I noticed Eric glaring at Nate as he walked up to the mic, that was placed in the center of the tiny stage. I glanced at Nate who had turned slightly pink. This made me grow even more suspicious of why Nate had skipped practice a few days before. He hadn't missed one since, but if he did I was going to follow him and then I'd find out his little secret. I hoped I was just blowing things way out of proportion and Nate was just taking a swim or something. But that was very unlikely and I knew it.

Eric and his gang began to play Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis and almost everybody in the whole cabin began to move or tap their foot. Even I couldn't help but move to the beat of the song. Purple Angel Hair had surprisingly gotten better since the last time I'd seen them perform or they just played the right song.

When the song ended everyone clapped and yelled in approval. Eric smiled smugly and he and his posse disappeared into the crowd. Uncle Brown walked back up to the front of the room clapping. "Well, that was really good! And up next will be..." he squinted at the paper, then looked up at me,"Leftover Losers!" Everyone looked around kind of confused by the name, but began clapping when they saw it was us.

We walked up to the front. I grabbed the mic and waited for Jason to plug in his guitar and Nate to be settled back on the drum set, that was smushed in the very back. He started hitting a beat and Jason began strumming and I began singing the lyrics of Nate's song.

"_Spin away the combination for the last time_

_Say goodbye to this year..."_

I continued to sing to chorus when I finally realized that people were practically falling asleep (and not because they were in their pj's either.) They thought the performance was boring and I honestly couldn't blame them after that awesome performance of Chelsea Dagger.

I took the microphone off the stand and looked back to see if Nate and Jason had noticed the bored crowd, too. They had. Nate had a worried look on his face, that was mirrored by Jason. I had to act fast, I was not going to let Eric have a better performance than me. I turned back around and put the microphone back on the stand and leaned into it.

"..._Here we go another day another disgrace,_

_Fall flat on my face..."_

I continued to sing and took the mic off the stand and strutted over to the side of the room. At the next pause in the music I flipped the microphone and winked at Meghan who was sitting in the front row, right in front of me. She rolled her eyes.

Jason and Nate caught on and began, not just singing and playing music, but performing for the audience. Jason walked around the small stage and Nate would occasionally twirl a drum stick.

"..._waiting for something long_

_some way to fit in_

_in the in crowd._

_In the in crowd."_

I finished strong to a louder round of applause then Chelsea Dagger. Meghan 'whooed' us to her death I swear. Jason and Nate joined me at the front of the stage and we grabbed hands and bowed. We walked back to our spot by the door and watched the rest of the acts. Eric kept glancing back and glaring at us. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or Nate, but either way I was glad he was jealous.

"That was a great night of performances ladies and gentlemen, give yourselves a round of applause!" Uncle Brown said, at the end of the night. Everyone clapped. "But, alas it is 10:00 and that means, time for bed," he continued to a chorus of groans. Everyone filed out of the cabin and out into the night.

"Shane, wait," Uncle Brown called after me. I turned to look at my uncle. Nate and Jason turned, too

"I'll meet you back at the cabin," I told them. They nodded and kept going.

"I'm really proud of you," Uncle Brown said, looking me in the eye.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You saw that everyone was falling asleep out there and instead of letting it get to you made them listen. That's why I'm proud of you," he said, smiling and ruffling my hair.

"Oh," I said,"but that was just natural for me. I didn't want them to like Eric's performance better than mine," I added, clenching my fists at Eric's name.

"I know, I taught you well," he laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I think it's just instinct for me," I smiled.

"Whatever. G'night Shane," he said, turning and walking away.

"Wait!" I said. He turned around, to see if something was wrong. I ran up and hugged him. "I love you," I said, quietly.

"I love you, too Shane," he said. And for the first time in my life I think I was okay with Uncle Brown being the only father figure in my life.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so school was canceled today due to a severe ice storm!!! So, I decided to type this for you and right after this I'm gonna go write more!!! So, I'm really excited because I updated TWICE in FOUR DAYS!!!! Yea, that is definitely a first!!!**

**Songs: The In Crowd- Mitchel Musso (again :P)**

**(BTW: While we're speaking of songs Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis was mentioned in this chapter and it's a cool song so you should check it out. If you've never heard it and you saw the JONAS preview it's the song that Kevin does his little pj dance to. So, yea...)**

**Sorry, this chapter is a little bit of a filler but I promise that stuff will happen!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**No one's POV**

"Hello?" Brown answered his phone that had been ringing all morning during his classes. Finally it was lunch time and he was quick to pick up the phone and find out who the eager caller was.

"Brown! Finally! I've been calling all morning! Why haven't you picked up?" his sister's anxious voice filled his ear. He smiled.

"I've had classes all morning, Mel. I thought it would be rude to leave class for a phone call," he could tell she'd rolled her eyes even thought they were on the phone.

"You always were polite..." she trailed off." But how's Shaney doing? Please tell me he's alright," she was prepared for the worst.

"He's actually doing a lot better. He and his two friends made a little band. They performed last night and..." Brown continued to tell Melody of her son's progress, she soaked it all in. She began to cry silent tears of happiness. If it was true, maybe Shane could stay with her and not have to leave.

"Oh, Brown, is it true?" she asked, shakily.

"Every word," he said, tears brimming his own eyes.

"Is he there? Let me talk to him!" she commanded getting excited.

"Of course," Brown said, wiping his eyes and walking back into his cabin to where the boys were eating.

**Shane's POV**

"I need to practice for piano class again today," Nate said, glancing up at us a little nervously. I looked up at him from my lunch, knowing he was lying again.

"Are you going to be with Meghan?" I asked.

"Umm, sure," he said, nervously glancing at the door.

"Really? Well, you can go. We'll just skip practice today. Right, Jason?" I said, looking over at my other friend.

"Huh?" he looked up from where he was trying to shove a straw into his juice box.

"Yea, we'll skip it," I said, looking back slowly. He nodded and got up and began walking to the door. "Oh, and Nate," he turned, "I might stop by the piano building to see how you're doing," I said it so nice it sounded evil. The remaining color in Nate's face drained and he turned and rushed out the door.

I turned to Jason, who was now happily sipping his juice box. "Hey, Jess wanted to talk to me about something we're doing in hip hop so, I'm gonna go see what it was," I lied hoping he would believe me. I figured he wouldn't approve of me following our friend.

He gave me a thumbs up and I walked up to the door when my uncle walked up on the outside of the door. He motioned for me to follow him around to the back of the cabin. I groaned, if I didn't follow Nate now I would have no idea where he went but I reluctantly followed Uncle Brown. He handed me his cell phone, which I had just noticed was open.

"It's your mother," he said. I smiled and took the phone.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Shaney?"

"Yea, mommy, it's me." We both began crying. Even though I thought it was pathetic which my mom cried when I was away, we were really close and it was hard to be away from her.

"Sweetie, I miss you so much," she said, recovering from her tears.

"I miss you, too," I said, my tears still pouring.

"Aww, sweetie, don't cry. It's just about two more weeks and then you'll be home. You're uncle tells me you made some friends. That's good," I could tell she was happy. I nodded but then realized that we were on the phone.

"Yea," I said. She laughed.

"You nodded, didn't you?" I laughed along with her.

"Yea," I said again. I don't know how she could always tell.

"Aww, sweetie, I'll let you go. I know how busy you must be," the smile was evident in her voice.

"Okay," I said, wiping my eyes. "Bye, mommy,"

"Bye, Shane," and then we both hung up. If Jason and Nate were around, I definitely would not have called her mommy. Uncle Brown took his phone back and hugged me.

"It's only a couple more weeks, Shane," he said. I nodded. "You can go wherever you were going before now. I don't want to keep you,"

I nodded again. I had to think where I was going again before I remembered; I was going to follow Nate, but it was a little late for that by now Nate was with Eric or in the piano cabin, if he was telling the truth.

I decided to just prove myself right and check the piano cabin anyway. I peeked in the window before entering just to make sire the evil piano teacher (as Nate and Meghan called her) wasn't in there. She wasn't, but someone else was.

"Meghan?" I asked, walking into the wooden building. She looked up from where she was writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Yep," she said and looked back down and continued to write.

"What are you writing?" I asked sitting down at the keyboard next to hers.

"A song," she continued to write.

"Oh," I said, blandly. "Well, I was wondering-"

"Do you mind?" she asked, putting her hand up.

"Sorry..." I said. I guess I'd just have to wait.

"Okay," she said about five minutes later. "Do you want to hear it?" she asked, eagerly.

"Uh-"

"Okay. I'm not much of a singer but you'll deal," she said. I shrugged, I guess I could listen. I'd ask her about Nate later. She raised her hands to the keyboard in front of her and began to sing.

_" I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't want to have to go that far._

_And I, I've got you down, I know you by heart._

_And you don't even know where I start._

_Talk to Yourself, talk to the tears._

_Talk to the man who put you here,_

_And don't wait for the sky to clear._

_I'll leave my window open,_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight_

_To call your name._

_Just know I'm right here hoping,_

_You'll come in with the rain._

_I've watched you so long._

_Screamed your name._

_I don't know what else I can say._

_But I'll leave my window open,_

_Cause I'm too tired tonight,_

_For all these games._

_Just know I'm right here hoping,_

_You'll come in with the rain._

_I could stand up and sing you a song,_

_But I don't want to have to go that far."_

"Wow, you're really goof!" I smiled and said when she'd finished.

"Thanks," she said, " I was hoping someone would like it. It's the first song I've ever written," My mouth dropped open.

"Holy crap, that's amazingly good for your first song," i said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well, Nate said he was coming to practice piano with you. And I told him I was going to come and visit," I said, sheepishly.

"Nate, really said he was coming to practice with me?" she asked, her voice getting really excited.

"Uh, yea," I said. She turned slightly red. "So, umm, have you seen him?"

"No," she shook her head. I sighed, I was hoping she wouldn't say that.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I got up and walked to the door.

"Bye. Good luck finding Nate," she added. I walked out and headed back to our cabin. I was done looking for Nate for today. I was still hoping I was wrong, but the more I found out, the more I began to think I was wrong.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Song- Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift **

**Sorry, I cut the first verse and chorus out of the song, but with that part it sounded more like a break-up song and I wanted it to sound like Meghan had a little crush on somebody *cough cough* So, anyway...**

**Sorry if i don't update as much anymore because we're reading _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ in English and I have a couple of reports this semester in school so yea... School got canceled today so i finished typing this for you.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! (with whipped cream on top) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Nate's POV**

I rushed out of the cabin, hoping Shane wouldn't come looking for me practicing piano with Meghan. I had a strange feeling Shane was on to me. His grin right before I left was almost evil. I really did feel terrible, I would have to make a choice soon. Too soon for me, that was for sure. My empty stomach bubbled just thinking about it.

I walked up to the Vibe Cabin and raised my hand to knock. The door opened before my knuckles even made contact with the wooden door. Eric smiled his super nice smile- almost identical to Shane's- and gestured for me to come in silently.

I sat in the chair, that sat in the middle of the room. Casper and Ryan stood in the shadows and glowered as Eric strutted across the room to the chair I sat in. He walked around it and stopped. No one moved (especially not me) and he surprised me when he finally spoke.

"Get the lights, Casper," Casper moved from his trance and walked over to the door where the light switches were at. He paused before he flicked off the light. I was surprised how dark a cabin could get in the middle of the day. Eric pulled the desk lamp over and flicked it on, before shining the thing in my face. It was almost like one of those cop shows. "Who wrote the song you guys performed at the Pajama Jam?"

"M-me," I said, almost hitting myself in the face for stuttering.

"Really? It was good," Eric paced the floor behind my chair. Ryan and Casper watched him with scared, wide eyes. This didn't make me feel at ease.

"Umm, thank you..." I said, looking down at my hands, which were knotted in my lap.

"We need to talk, Nate," Eric stated matter-of-factly, after a few moments of silence. I silently gulped. "We need to know what's going to happen when Final Jam finally rolls around. Who are you going to perform with? Because we need to know," This time I gulped out loud. I seriously hadn't given this enough thought for a straight answer. It was almost like one way or the other I was doing the wrong thing.

"Nate?" Eric stood in front of me, behind the lamp, his arms folded aross his chest. He was waiting for an answer that I couldn't give him. My hands began sweating and my eyes found them once more.

"I-I-I," I couldn't say anything. He glowered at me.

"You don't know do you?" I just shook my head. His eyes burned into the top of my head, which was what was facing him right now. "Fine, but when you come back tomorrow, you better have a straight answer for us," I nodded. He flipped the light back on and took the lamp out of my face. "Now get out of here!" I nodded and lept anxiously out of my chair. I picked up my guitar and practically ran to the door.

As I was walking away I swear I heard them talking about me, either that or it was my super scared conscious. "Eric, wasn't that just a little harsh?" Casper asked.

"No, he deserved it," he answered.

"How..." I heard smack and Ryan swearing.

"Because he knows we'll threaten him if he doesn't pick us. And what will those other fags do, cry? If he picks them then he'll be sorry he ever led us on..." I didn't hear anymore, mostly because I was too scared to continue to listen, but also because I really needed to think this whole thing through one more time before I lost the record deal and my friends.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know, I know it's super super SUPER short, but it was all I had and it's better then nothing. I'm kind of having writer's block with this so...**

**That big snow storm hit us here in Indiana and we got about a foot of snow so I'm pretty sure we'll be canceled for tomorrow and maybe Friday so I'll try and get some writing done then, but right now I really need to blow my nose :D**

**PLEASE REV...**

**Wait before you do that go check out xxlovely's story Inevitable? It's amazing!!!**

**Now you can review!! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jason's POV**

After supper with Brown and Meghan in Brown's cabin we came back to our own cabin to start a late practice since we missed our original practice during free period. We wanted to get a head start on practicing for Beach Jam, which was in four nights.

Nate and I left before Shane because Brown wanted to talk to Shane about something. I definitely wasn't complaining about separating Nate and Shane. For some reason there was quite a bit of awkward tension between the two, at the moment. They hadn't even talked to each other all the way through supper. Shane kept giving Nate glares when he thought no one was looking and Nate was unusually quiet. Both of them were, actually.

Meghan and I tried to keep a group conversation going, but with no luck whatsoever. I ended up having my supper on one side of the cabin with Shane, while Meghan talked with Nate on the other. Brown just sat awkwardly in the middle of the room, glancing at both pairs of us, curiously.

Nate and I arrived at our own cabin and I plugged my guitar into its amp. Nate plugged in his electric drum pads he was borrowing from the drum cabin. I sat on my bed and waited for Shane to show up. Nate sat on the floor fidgeting with the guitar strap of his acoustic, most likely dreading Shane's presence. I wanted to know what was wrong with my friends, but I didn't say anything, wanting to respect their privacy.

About 5 minutes later it was 6 o'clock and Shane walked in letting the screen door slam shut behind him. Nate and I jumped, but he wasn't fazed. "So," he said, looking at me, but talking to both of us. "are we going to practice?"

"Yea, yea," I said, smiling, trying to lift the mood. Nate came over and layed down on my bed, while Shane sat on his. I stayed at the foot of mine, ready to break up any fights that might break out at any second. Nate started randomly strumming a few chords on the acoustic guitar he was holding, by propping it between his legs and chest. Shane glared at him like Nate was annoying him, but Nate's playing was too good for that to be the problem.

"So, what are we going to play for Beach Jam?" Nate said over his playing. "Are we going to write a song together or something?" I shrugged and looked over at Shane, he didn't say anything. This wasn't going well at all. Then I remembered something; I had written a song a while ago and it was still in my jeans pocket from a few days ago when we moved into Nate's cabin.

I jumped off the bed so fast that Nate stopped playing and sat up. "What Jason?" he asked as I ran over to my duffel bag full of dirty and clean clothes. Shane even turned around to stare at me after my quick departure. I went through the pockets of all my pants before-

"Aha, I found it!" I exclaimed jumping up and walking back over to my bed.

"Found what?" Shane and Nate asked together. They were too curious to realize they'd agreed on something I smiled to myself a little.

"I wrote a song a while ago, that I forgot about," I said. "Maybe, if you guys like it, we can use it for the Beach Jam," I knew that if they were getting along they would've exchanged looks here and told me they knew it'd be good. But, of course, they weren't so they didn't, but I could imagine.

"Play it for us!" Shane said.

"Yea," Nate agreed, trying not to look at Shane who was glaring at him for agreeing.

"Okay, can I borrow that?" I asked, gesturing to Nate's guitar. He nodded.

I grabbed it and sat down on the edge of my bed again. I let out a nervous breath. I still didn't like performing in front of people, but it was Nate and Shane so it was always easier with them. I began to play.

_"The power lines went out._

_and I am all alone._

_But I don't really care at all,_

_not answering my phone._

_Memories fading,_

_with the way things used to be._

_You helped me see the light of things,_

_now only darkness still remains._

_Lost sight._

_Couldn't see,_

_when it was you and me._

_Blow the candles out,_

_looks like a solo tonight._

_I beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_looks like a solo tonight,_

_but I think I'll be alright._

_Been black and blue before,_

_there's no need to explain._

_I am not the jaded kind,_

_playbacks such a waste._

_You're invisible,_

_invisible to me._

_My wish is coming true,_

_erase the memory of your face._

_Lost sight._

_Couldn't see,_

_when it was you and me._

_Blow the candles out,_

_looks like a solo tonight._

_I beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_looks like a solo tonight,_

_but I think I'll be alright."_

I let out another shaky breath and looked up at them. I'd written that about my dad and it was really emotional to play. Nate smiled and Shane did, too.

"That was really good, Jason," Shane said, continuing to smile. "Wasn't it, Nate?" he turned to Nate for the first time that night. Nate nodded in agreement. I smiled back at them, not just because they liked my song, but because they were speaking again- at least for the moment.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sucky, I know.**

**Song: Candles- Hey Monday (I changed it slightly.)**

**Okay, so in a chapter before (I don't remember which one) I said that this was taking place in 2004, I think, but I lied. It's 2005. haha, sorry.**

**I'm gonna go watch reruns of Monk, now. haha. **

**Happy Super-Bowl Sunday :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nate's POV**

I had decided. I had decided what I wanted to do and now all I had to do was tell Eric, Casper, and Ryan. My heart was telling me something and my head was telling me the exact opposite. After lying awake until 4:30 this morning, with Jason's snores helping me keep my eyes open, I decided. I wanted to say I was completely happy with my decision, but I couldn't honestly say so. Somebody was going to hate me and I wasn't completely satisfied with that fact.

"I need to practice again today," I said at lunch that day. Brown wasn't there because there was a meeting with the whole Camp Rock staff.

"Can't you skip today?" Shane asked looking up from his ham and cheese crackers. He was on to me. He knew where I was going. He had been nice to me since last night after Jason had played that song for us.

"Well I was feeling a little sick, too, so..." I trailed off, making an absolutely terrible lie. Shane gave me a confused look.

"But, you're still gonna go, right?"

"Well, yea, but it'd just be easier to go practice because if I stay here then I'll eat and then I'll feel sick and besides I need the practice and Meaghan will be waiting for me and..." I continued to ramble on with excuses not to stay. When I finally ran out of words I looked back at Shane, who was giving me a blank stare.

"Fine, go!" he said, giving up. He sighed and turned back to Jason for a simple conversation.

I high-tailed it on out of there. That was the last time I would have to lie to them about this. I began the long walk, to the other side of the camp, to the Vibe Cabin. I walked up to see Casper and Ryan sitting on the front porch of the small complex. Eric paced up and down the length of the small porch. He saw me coming and quickly flew down the steps to meet me halfway. Casper and Ryan reluctantly followed.

"I need an answer, Nate," he said, when he was about a foot away from me. I took a deep breath, I was ready for this.

**Shane's POV**

As soon as Nate was out the door I turned to Jason. "Come on, " I said, plainly, getting up and walking to the door. Jason was even more visibly confused then he was normally.

"Why?" he asked, although he still got up and followed me to the door.

"We're going to get Meaghan," I said, continuing to walk towards the Piano Cabin.

"But won't she be practicing with Nate?" he said, still confused.

"No, you see Jason, Nate's been lying to us. Two days ago I followed Nate, well not really, but I went to the Piano Cabin and Meaghan was in there practicing, ALONE!" I said, walking faster.

"Why'd you follow him?" Jason asked, running every couple of steps, just to keep up.

"I was suspicious..." I said, we were about 10 feet away from our destination.

"Why didn't you believe him? He's our friend," Jason kept asking questions. That one caught me off guard. I stopped walking a few feet from the door.

"I don't know..." I said quietly. I really didn't. I guess I just had trust issues.

"Well, if you're in such a hurry, let's go!" Jason said, excitedly, opening the cabin door. "Meaghan! Meaghan! Come on, we have to follow Nate," I heard him yell, like a two-year-old. A few seconds later Jason came out pulling Meaghan with him.

"So, I see you've told Jason you're theory," I had told her more about my theory the night before at supper, after Nate and Jason left. She hadn't totally agreed that Nate would do such a thing, but she'd listened anyway.

"Yes, I did and I'd like to find our if I'm right thank you very much," I shot back and turned around and headed towards Eric's cabin. I had asked Uncle Brown where it was the night before, also. He gladly told me and I'm sure he was trying not to over think why I was asking.

We walked across the camp to the cabin and walked up behind the trees, not wanting to be noticed. Eric and Nate were standing in the middle of the path talking about something, while Casper and Ryan stood behind Eric with their arms folded across their chests.

"I told you he'd be here," I hissed at Jason and Meaghan. Meaghan put her finger to her lips and mouthed "listen", I strained my ears trying to hear their conversation.

"I said I need an answer, Nate," Eric glared down at him.

"And I have one..." Nate said, looking to his feet.

"Well? Who's it gonna be us or them?" I knew what he was talking about as soon as the words left his mouth. Anger boiled up inside me, he was asking Nate to choose to be with his group and Jason and I. No doubt about it Nate would pick them. Well not if I had anything to say about it.

"Nate!" I screamed as I jumped out of the trees. Meaghan gasped and Jason's eyes got big. Nate turned around and stumbled backwards. All the color had drained from his face, and he started shaking. Eric rolled his eyes dramatically and stepped back to give me room.

"It's not what you think!" Nate said quietly , his voice shaking.

"Really then what is it, Nate? It sure doesn't look like you're practicing piano with Meaghan," I yelled back.

"I-I-I," he was at a loss for words. I didn't care though.

"Yea, you, you, you. That's obviously all you care about. What did you expect me and Jason to do when you left our band for them?" I pointed at Eric, who had a small smile on his ugly face. "Were you just gonna leave us at the last minute and embarrass us in front of everyone?" Nate just stood there not moving, his eyes getting big and watery.

"We weren't good enough for little Nate, were we? Never good enough for the stupid producer's son! Just leftover friends, that he doesn't need! Better yet we were just leftover losers, just left out to dry while you soak up all the spotlight in your stupid popular band!" I continued to yell at him, hoping to get him to say something. I wanted answers! I didn't care that there were tears streaming down his face now.

"Shane, please just calm down!" Meaghan said from behind me.

"No! Let him be a crybaby! I don't care!" I could see Eric was trying hard not to laugh, he was just getting a kick out of this.

"Shane, you don't understand-" Nate started.

"Oh really?! Enlighten me!"

"I wasn't going to stay with Eric! I came here today just to tell him I couldn't come to their practices anymore! I came to tell him I was choosing to be in your group!" Nate's voice got louder as he continued. I just glared at him. I didn't care if he was telling the truth or not, he still came, so I was still pissed either way.

As I stood there looking him in the eyes I couldn't stop myself from what I did next. It's what I did when I got angry and there was only one other time when my violence was inflicted on another person. I shoved Nate to the ground, with so much force I was almost surprised the path didn't crumble.

His hurt eyes just stared back at me. I was almost as surprised as he was. "Please believe me," he said quietly. I didn't know what to say or do except run, which is exactly what I did.

**Nate's POV**

I watched Shane run off, back towards our cabin. A shocked Jason followed him, probably worried about both of us, but knoiwing Meaghn would take care of me. "Nate, are you okay?" Meaghan asked, walking forward to help.

"Yes, I'm fine just... just go see if Shane is. He looked kind of mad," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Well, I would be, too," she said, giving me a helping hand off the ground. I took it and stood up.

"I'm sorry," I said, not really sure why I'd said it

"You should probably tell him that," I nodded, she was right.

"Just go, please," I said. She shrugged and walked off in the direction they had left. That was when I remembered Eric.

"Well, that was entertaining," he said, walking towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want now? You already know my answer," I said, turning around.

"Uh-huh and I think it's the wrong one," I glared at him. "You made me mad and now your life just got a whole lot harder. Now I suggest you leave, but you and your little friends better watch your backs," I turned and followed my friends' footsteps, but now I was a whole lot more scared then before and I still had to face and angry Shane.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Finally this story is going somewhere! I outlined the whole story and I'm think of having about 9 (at the least) more chapters so, I don't know if that's a good thing for you guys or not... **

**Also with the end being near (not really, haha) it's time to think about sequels. So, if I made one would you guys read it??? It would sort of be about Shane becoming a jerk and then what Nate and Jason do while Shane's at Camp Rock and Shane's side of the story, too. So, tell me if you would read that in a review.**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I'm desperate!!)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Jason's POV**

I ran after Shane when he stormed away from Nate. I was so angry with him! He pushed Nate! I mean I was a little hurt that Nate would even think about joining Eric's little bully group, but that's no reason to go all psycho. Gosh!

I followed him back to our cabin he walked in and slammed the door behind him. "He must really be angry," I thought to myself. I sighed and followed him the rest of the way into our cabin. I was a little surprised at the sight that met my eyes.

It seemed Shane had decided to throw every little thing he saw into pretty much the exact opposite place as where it should have been. All I could think is 'Please, God, keep him away from my guitars!' Shane now sat on the floor at the foot of his bed. His knees were pulled up to his chest and he seemed to be choking and water was pouring down his face. That's odd because I don't remember it raining.

I sat down next to him and pulled my knees up to my chest, also. "Hi," I said, I didn't know what else to say. It was a very awkward situation.

He didn't look up or move or anything, he just continued to choke and it was kind of starting to scare me. I was about to ask if he wanted me to do the Heimlich maneuver thingy, when he finally spoke. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"I don't know, I ask myself that a lot. I never get any answers though," I said, he didn't look up, just continued choking. I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Then it hit me; he was crying. Sobbing more like. "OMG, are you alright?" he looked up at me and shook his head. He turned his head back to his feet and continued to sob.

I was a little surprised at his answer. I mean why couldn't he just say yes, like a normal person and pretend to be happy. Because now I had to make him feel better or I'd feel bad. "Do you like need a tissue or something?" I wasn't used to being around sad people.

He shook his head again. I sighed, this was harder than I thought. "Do you need a..." What should I offer? "a... a hug?!" I grinned, I was good at giving those.

He smiled slightly and nodded. Before I knew it Shane had thrown his arms around me and tears were soaking through my t-shirt. I wrapped my arms around him, too. I didn't say anything because I knew I had a way of ruining nice moments.

It seemed like an eternity before we heard footsteps outside and Meghan and Nate walked in. Nate's face immediately twisted with anger when he saw a sobbing Shane on the ground being comforted like a toddler. "Now look whose the crybaby!" he sneered down at us.

"Nate!" Meghan's tone had a warning in it.

"No, he has no right to cry! I'm the one who got pushed!"

"You wanna get beat up some more then? Because I will be happy to do that for you!" Shane yelled, pulling out of my arms and standing up. I stood up, too.

"Fine, hit me! I dare you!" Nate yelled back, stepping forward.

"Guys," Meghan shouted, grabbing Nate's arm to pull him back before he did anything stupid.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna hurt your ego or anything. I'm sure daddy couldn't buy you a new one of those," Shane shot back sarcastically. Nate jumped at him grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him to the ground. It took Meghan and I's combined strength to him him off, before he hurt Shane. He continued to kick and punch the air, still trying to get Shane for what he'd said. We finally pushed him back so we could step between them.

"Son of a bitch!" Nate screamed, still trying to get through us. I winced at his choice of language, especially since it was aimed at one of his friends . How did this happen? We'd met only a week before and all this stupid drama was happening now. It wasn't cool.

"I wouldn't be talking!" Shane said, mirroring Nate's movements. I'd had enough. I was done with this.

"Shut up!" I screamed louder than both of them. They both stopped. Meghan even jumped from the volume of my voice. "Just shut up, both of you! This is ridiculous! I thought you guys were friends. Friends don't fight like this! So, Nate made a mistake," I looked at Shane, "it's not worth all this fuss, especially because Nate's still in our group! And so Shane may have pushed you," I turned to Nate, "but can you really blame him? He was mad! It's what people do!"

You guys are being so stupid! You're acting like 2nd graders, I mean seriously just work it out! I'm already sick of it, so go ahead kill each other. Just don't do it in front of me, I'm outta here!" I finished my little speech and headed out the door and down to the lake. The guitar riff had gone off sometime during that little escapade, but I could honestly care less. I needed a break from drama. Boy, was I headed in the wrong direction!

**No one's POV**

Jason stormed out the cabin door, leaving an astonished, silent room. They didn't know Jason was so serious under all that airheadedness. Meghan was the first to speak.

"Well, I hope you two are happy! You burst Jason's bubble and that's almost impossible to do! So you better work this out, I don't care how much you hate each other right now! When I come back, you better have hugged and made up!" she yelled at them and then stormed out the door, back to her cabin. She'd find Jason later, right now she needed to rest. Boys were so stupid!

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**We were canceled from school for practically no reason today so, I took that as an opportunity to post this!!! **

**Well now I have to go find someone to take me to the Jonas Brothers 3D movie tonight so, I gotta go.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Jason's POV**

I walked down to the lake and sat on a log. I realized it was the same log I'd sat on the day I met Nate and Shane. Neither one of them had had to help me, they just did because they were nice people. "Hey, umm... are you alright?" Those were the first words Nate said to me. I wished he would ask me now, I had my answer. "No," I said aloud.

I looked out at the water, the terrifying deep, dark water, and tried to think of some way to keep my friends together. I could do an interpretive dance, that would get the point across. Except I don't think they'd take me seriously enough. I could write them a letter. No, I don't have time to send it, but I could write something else. I could write a song!

I was about to get up and go write it when a jeering voice I knew all too well interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Jay-Jay, long time no see," my breath stopped.

I didn't want to turn around. I hoped it was just my crazy imagination and not really bad timing. Eric and his gang were the last people I wanted to see right now. Out of the corner of my eye, Eric popped into my vision. Of course, Casper and Ryan weren't far behind, each right behind one of his shoulders. I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, we're gonna be like this again are we? Look at me!" Eric said, stepping in front of me. I looked up at him slowly, not wanting to get to the point where I knew he would beat me up.

"Where are your friends, Shane and Nate?" I glared at him. "Oh, I bet they're still fighting. That's my bad, I'm sorry about that," he grinned.

"Shut up," I growled.

"No, I don't think I will because, see, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"What?" I snapped.

"You and I both know Nate's the key to winning Final Jam and you know he kinda picked to be in your group," Yea, I knew, but I had no idea what he was getting at.

"You see, so now I'm really mad and I need someone to take my anger out on and here you are," he smiled way too nicely. Casper and Ryan laughed from the background. I started to see where he was heading with this. He took a step closer.

"You can blame your friend Nate for this one," before I had any time to run away or yell or anything, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, much like my second day here.

"Brace for impact!" he called out loudly, before throwing me hard into the lake. Harder than the first time he'd done it. I landed face first before I could even close my eyes.

My head bobbed above the waves, gasping for air. I watched Eric, Casper, and Ryan laughing as I struggled to keep my head above the water. My soaking clothes were too heavy to keep treading water. I wanted, more than anything, for Nate or Shane to come out and see me drowning.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" I remember Shane yelling as I went in head first for the first time. I frantically tried to keep on top of the water, with no such luck. Shane wasn't there this time and neither was Nate, they were fighting. Fighting because of Eric.

I couldn't take it anymore. Any of it; my dad, my mom, my friends. It was all too much. I let the waves engulf me with a comfortable stillness. And everything went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm so evil, I know. I just really needed to write this because I have a lot of drama going on in my life right now, so I just needed to chill out and write about someone else's problems :D Oh, and one more thing, AREN'T BOYS THE STUPIDEST CREATURES ON EARTH???? I'm sorry if you are one, but I just... UGH!!!!!**

**Anyway, I think when I finish this story which will hopefully be before May, haha. I will write the sequel that I was telling you about in an earlier chapter. And if I like JONAS then I think I'll write some fics for that, too.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Shane's POV**

Both of our friends had deserted us now and I had no idea what to do. I glared at Nate, I didn't want to forgive him just yet. Nate returned my look from where he lay on his bed. I stood up from the edge of my own bed. "This is stupid," I sighed.

Nate looked over at me briefly before looking out the window again. "I don't wanna fight anymore, okay? Society has abandoned us just because we're fighting and I don't like that," he didn't even bother to look at me this time. "Okay, well I guess I'll go first, then. I'm sorry I kinda, sorta might've overreacted about you leaving our group. I'm sorry for pushing you, too," I was done, now I just had to wait for his apology.

"You forgot something," he said quietly, continuing to stare out the window. I was confused.

"What?" he didn't say anything. "Nate, I can't apologize if I don't know what I did!" I sat back down on my bed.

"You think I'm some stupid rich kid that doesn't deserve to be here, like Eric or something! Well I can tell you right now I'm not! My dad barely talks to me. He doesn't seem to know or care that I have any talent. I've honestly never had an opportunity like this. I'm like all of you, honest," he turned to face me, tears filling his eyes. I didn't realize what I'd said affected him so bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Well, now you do," he turned to stare out the window again. It was silent for a while when he finally said something else. "I'm sorry too. For even considering being in Eric's group. I should've just said no."

"You're forgiven," I smiled.

"You, too." That's when Meghan burst through the door, breathing heavily like she just ran the New York Marathon.

"Jason... Lake... Eric," she said, between pants. She gestured back to the lake. The look on her face was pure fear. Nate and I exchanged glances, this couldn't be good.

We sprinted down to the lake, making it in record time. I tried to take in the scene before me. Eric, Casper, and Ryan were standing at the edge laughing it up. Jason was struggling in the middle of the lake for about two seconds before he stopped moving completely and began to sink.

I didn't even take my clothes off this time, I just ran in and took off to the last place I'd seen Jason struggling. I dived under, but couldn't see anything in the murky water. I continued to kick and feel around until I felt something hard. It was a hand.

I pulled Jason up. "Call 911!" I screamed from the middle of the lake. I saw Meghan sprint off. I tried to lug Jason up to the edge as fast as I could, but it was hard to go fast. I dragged him up on the shore and knelt beside him. I could hear sirens now and they were getting louder.

Eric, Casper, and Ryan weren't laughing anymore, in fact they were pale white. "He wasn't supposed to die," I could hear Eric saying over and over, before he finally turned to his slaves and told them to follow him. They ran away back to their cabin.

Meghan ran up again. "We're lucky, Brown called and they said that some paramedics were near here. Otherwise it could've been over an hour. "I nodded in response, but I didn't care as long as Jason didn't die.

"Don't die," I said, quietly. "Please, don't die, Jase," I starred at his lifeless form. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I saw the ambulance pull up out of the corner of my eye. The paramedics ran down to us and relief flooded over me.

I stepped back and let them do their job. I was in shock, I couldn't get that image of a lifeless Jason out of my head. I was scared and I didn't know what I'd do if Jason died, I'd blame myself. I wasn't there when he needed me, I was fighting about my own pride.

"Shane. Shane. Shane?" Nate was calling me, but I couldn't move. "Shane. Shane?" I felt someone grab my hand and pull me away. "Come on, Shane, it's over now," I wondered what exactly was over though.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I think it's fate that Play My Music came on while I was typing this :D**

**So, I feel kind of guilty because I've had this written for like a really long time and am just now posting it. Then I realized that the last chapter had like a huge cliff hanger and I felt even more guilty :$ So sorry about that...**

**So, now I'm gonna go watch our high school musical at my school again because the guy who got the lead is like super hot :P So yea... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	24. Chapter 24

**No One's POV**

"Is he alright?" Melody asked Brown once again. He sighed, this was becoming routine.

"He's perfectly fine, Mel. His friends and him are tighter than ever and their music is really good, too. I'm really proud of him, he's come so far since it's happened. But he told me something that you don't know. See he..." Brown stopped, someone was running up to his cabin. Someone was running really fast up to his cabin.

"Uh-huh, what is it?" Melody asked her brother, anxiously. Brown was really worried now. The person was Meghan, the girl that was always hanging out with the boys. She got up to the door and banged on it loudly.

"Brown? What was that? Is everything okay? Hello?" Melody asked worriedly. Brown tossed the phone onto the bed and got up to go to the door. Before he even got there Meghan started yelling some frantic story about Jason.

"Brown! Brown! You need to call 911! I went back to my cabin and I didn't know Jason was gonna go down there alone. And stupid Shane and Nate were fighting so it's not like they knew and-"

"Meghan! MEGHAN! Stop! Tell me the whole story," Brown cut her off.

"Okay, well Shane and Nate were fighting in their cabin and Jason got sick of them so he left. I didn't know he went to the lake though, otherwise-"

"Meghan!"

"Sorry, okay well, I got mad at them too, so I went back to my cabin for, like, 10 minutes. I decided to go find out where Jason went, but when I went down to the lake, he was in the middle of it drowning," she said, all in one breath. Brown nodded before fetching the phone from his bed again.

"I got Shane and Nate down there before I came and got you. Shane went it after him and told me to tell you to call 911," she told him. Brown put the phone to his ear.

"Brown! Answer me!" Melody had apparently been screaming the whole time Meghan had been telling her story.

"Melody!" he yelled to get her attention.

"Finally! What happened? I heard Shane's name,"

"One of his friends is drowning in the lake. I need to call 911. I need to hang up, I'm sorry," Brown explained.

"Okay, okay, please do," she hung up too and he dialed.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" the overly happy woman's voice on the other line asked him. He sighed.

"I'm here at Camp Rock and I know it's a really long way out here, but one of the kids is drowning in the lake. We need someone down her, now!"

"That'll be at least an hour's drive..." the operator responded, but checked the records of earlier that day anyway. There was a construction accident about a mile away from the camp. The normal hour drive it would take the paramedics, would take less than 5 minutes. The operator informed Brown and Meghan, who both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go down to the lake and tell Shane and Nate paramedics are coming," Brown told Meghan, who nodded obediently and turned to go.

Brown frowned, when she was gone, how was Jason drowning in the lake? If he couldn't swim wouldn't he stay away? Someone must've pushed him or thrown him in. But was it possible Meghan wasn't telling him the complete truth and Shane hadn't been in his cabin fighting with Nate, but out by the lake fighting with Jason.

Shane was doing so good now, but if Jason had made him mad it wouldn't be the first time Shane had resorted to violence. Brown couldn't believe it, but if it was true Melody would need to know.

He picked up his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed his car keys off the dresser, he'd need to drive to the hospital for paperwork since Jason's parents weren't there. He'd ask Melody to meet him there to talk.

He walked out his cabin door to see two men rolling a stretcher up from the lake. Nate was dragging a pale white, soaking wet Shane behind him and Meghan followed. Brown sighed, this was just too much for him.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Today is my birthday and the first day of Spring Break, so I thought I'd give you guys a little present before my friend comes over :)**

**It was fillerish and kind of sucky, but w/e it's a chapter so deal with it!!**

**You guys can give me a present now, too and review!!!!!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Nate's POV**

We watched the paramedics load the stretcher into the ambulance and pull away. Brown turned to us with a look of dread on his face. "I have to go to the hospital for paperwork and I know you all were close and I'm sure his parents won't-"

"His mom," I interrupted grimly. "His dad died,"

"Okay, well I'm sure his mom won't be able to make it here for a while, so why don't you three come along," he looked at us, trying to lighten the mood. After an awkward silence, he tried again. "He probably won't want to wake up to just me there. Who would?" he tried to smile. No one laughed. Meghan was the first to speak.

"I don't do hospitals. You two go," she pointed at Shane and me. "He would have wanted you there anyway," I couldn't help but notice the past tense.

"But-" I started.

"Nate, just shut up and go," she didn't have a hesitation in her voice. It was an order. I nodded. I looked at Shane, who hadn't said a word since coming out of the lake. He was still pale and looked like he was going to get sick. I looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"I'll be in my cabin when you guys get back. I want to hear how it goes," she smiled back and patted my shoulder as she walked back to her cabin . I sighed.

"C'mon, Nate let's get this one back to my car before he falls over," Brown gestured to Shane and I nodded. I knew he was trying to lighten the mod, but my one friend was in the hospital possibly dead and my other one was still in shock front the event.

We walked around the back of the mess hall where there was a parking lot full of the cars of the employees. Brown led us (well me, anyway, I was dragging Shane behind me) to a black Honda Element. He unlocked the doors and opened his door to let us climb in.

I motioned for Shane to go in before me, but he didn't move. His face had no emotion on it, but I knew his mind was working overload. His face immediately paled of any color that was left and he quickly turned his head and emptied the contents of his stomach behind him.

I looked at Brown who quickly shook a look of skepticism of his worn features. He was staring hard at Shane, almost through him. It was quick, but I saw it. I was confused. Why was Brown suspicious? And of Shane?

He looked up at me and hesitated before saying, "I need to make a phone call real quick," he walked over closer to the building for some privacy and put the phone to his ear.

I shook it off. It was nothing, just some family thing. I looked back at Shane who was wiping his mouth on his shirt. He stood up and stumbled over to me. "Sorry I-I-I-" he started.

"It's fine," I said. I looked over at Brown who was looking at Shane again. It was the same suspicious look as before. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what his problem was an it was starting to to tick me off.

Brown shut his phone and walked back over to us. "Sorry, I really needed to make a call," I looked at Shane, who didn't seem to be listening. I nodded at Brown and climbed into the car after Shane for the long drive to the hospital. Hello, end of life as I'd always known it.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**I feel guilty that this was so short!! Sorry!! This story seems to be dragging on and on and on... Do you guys like it? I'm just curious...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Nate's POV**

We arrived at the hospital in an hour. One very silent hour. No one made any contact in the car except for the few glances that Brown kept giving us in the rear view mirror.

He parked the car and led us in the front doors of the horrid place. I was beginning to think I should've stayed back at camp with Meghan. Hospitals were only supposed to provide a false sense of security, nothing else. They always smelled like sick people and sterilizer, too.

Brown walked up to the counter and began to explain the situation. The lady nodded and gave him some papers. "I'm going to fill these out and then I need to, uh, talk to the doctor. So, just stay here in the waiting room," he hesitated before adding, "Nate, may I have a word real quick?" I was a little confused, but I nodded and followed him down the hall. I turned back to look at Shane, who sat down and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. I turned back to Brown.

"What happened?" he asked, worry etched his usually happy features. I wasn't really expecting this question because I honestly didn't know the complete answer myself.

"Well, uh, I'm not completely sure myself... Didn't Meghan tell you?" I looked up at him.

"She told me what she could but I wanna know your part of the story,"

"Ummm, well, Shane and I were in our cabin and Meghan came up screaming something about Jason and Eric-"

"Eric?" Brown gave me a confused look.

"Yea, well he was standing there just laughing it up while Jason was drowning. Then when Shane brought him back to shore, Eric didn't think it was too funny anymore. He ran away before Meghan came back from telling you to call 911,"

"Eric did this?" Brown asked, the shock was evident in his voice. I nodded. "So, Shane had nothing to do with this?" I shook my head.

"Why... would he?" I asked. Brown shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, but a lady's voice drowned out his own.

"Shane!" We both turned back to look at Shane. Some lady had pulled him up off his chair and continued to yell at him. They're appearance was similar. I realized it was probably his mom.

"I trusted you and then you go and do it again! How could you even think to hurt someone like that?! I don't know what I did wrong!" she continued yelling and Shane's face became redder and redder.

"Oh, no," Brown said under his breath before pushing past me and running into the empty waiting room (thank, God!) "Melody! Let go of him, you're hurting him!" Melody was gripping her son's arm so tightly it was turning purple. She reluctantly let go.

"Don't tell me how to raise my child, Johnathon!"

"It's Brown! And he didn't do it!" Brown shouted back. The receptionist came back out the door and told them to quiet down.

"But you told me-" Melody began in a much quieter voice.

"I was wrong, I'm sorry," he replied. Now I was completely lost. "And the first time-"

"What about it?" Melody and Shane both said at the same time. Shane's nervous eyes flicked from me to Brown.

"Shane, calm down. He still doesn't know," Brown replied, noting Shane's nervous composure.

"Know, what?" I asked, trying to be forceful.

"Nothing!" Shane said quickly, turning away from me.

"What is it, Brown?" Melody said, glaring at him.

He glanced at Shane, but shook his head and told her anyway. "The first time, Shane... did that, it wasn't his fault," Melody looked about as confused as I felt.

"How?" she asked.

"He, was..." Brown glanced at me and quieted his voice, "He was bullied," I still heard him though and it surprised me. Shane getting bullied seemed a little unlikely to me. He was one of the most popular kids at Camp Rock, but I guess everyone's life changes around different people.

"Shaney!" Melody squeaked. Shane's face reddened at his nickname and as his mother squeezed him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry," she wiped tears away from her eyes and Shane rolled his eyes. I stifled a laugh, good ol' Shane.

The receptionist came out the door again. "Jason's mother is here and she's in his room with him now, but you all may go in, too, if she's fine with that. He's in room 323," Brown nodded to her and motioned for us all to follow him.

I got in our little "line" next to Shane, but he avoided my eye contact. Maybe what they were talking about was a little more serious than I knew. Gosh, I was so confused! But maybe it was better to be in the dark than to know the whole truth.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Dun Dun Dun... So, there you go. **

**I typed that so fast. The fastest I've ever typed anything, lol. I'm kind of in a hurry... Remember that cute guy that was in the musical well he's one of my friend's brothers and I have the chance to see him again tonight and he won't be in character or make-up or anything like that... :D I'm not stalking him either, though some might say that I am, lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shane's POV**

This was so embarrassing! My mom was here and why? Who the heck called her? And Nate almost found out about that kid I beat up. Nate and Jason could definitely not find out about that now, not after Eric put Jason in the hospital. There is no way they'd understand. Would they? I couldn't even look Nate in the eye.

Room 323. We were here, but there must've been some kind of mistake. There was a lady inside, but she was yelling not mourning over her hurt son. We all peeked around the doorway and the sight that met our eyes was heartbreaking and only made me feel worse.

A lady, I assumed was Jason's own mother, stood over an unconscious Jason. She was pinning his arms back in a very uncomfortable looking position. "You little brat!" she screamed in his face. "You can't do anything right! Worthless! I'll have to pay for this! Hell, I have to pay for YOU!"

Everyone at the door was quiet. We didn't know what to do. "I wish I could just... just... GET RID OF YOU!" she let go of his arms and turned to the window. I thought she was done, but seconds later she turned back to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. "I will," she said quietly.

Everything happened so fast. Upon hearing those words Uncle Brown jumped into the room, just as she dove for the plug of all the wires sticking out of her son. She grabbed it and pulled, as the plug came out of its socket, a loud beeping started. Uncle Brown jumped on her and pulled her back a little too late.

My mom, Nate, and I stood at the back of the room not really knowing what to do. Mom instinctively grabbed me and pulled me closer, but I didn't complain.

A nurse came in to see what all the commotion was about. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes got big while she took in the scene around her. She immediately turned around and ran out of the room screaming, "Get a doctor!"

Important looking people swarmed into the room. Some went over to Jason, plugging all the wires back into their correct spot. Others went to help Uncle Brown with Jason's mom. They dragged her out of the room, while the lady kicked and scream that it was her son and she could do what she wanted with him. "We'll send her to a rehabilitation center for a while," someone assured us. "We'll keep in contact with you for arrangements with him," they gestured to Jason and then walked out of the room, leaving us alone with him. It was what we'd come to do, to see if Jason was okay.

"I had no idea..." Nate said very quietly. Uncle Brown walked over to him and put his arm around him.

"None of us did, Nate," he sighed. He looked so tired.

"I did," we all turned, shocked at the very least. Jason was sitting up in his bed, eyes wide open. His skin was pale and dark rings circled his eyes.

"Jason?" I asked, pulling away from my mother's tight grip and walking over to his bed. "You're awake? After all that?" I sat down.

"Well, she kind of slapped me in the face," he smiled, trying to belittle the previous events. No one laughed. No one smiled. Silence.

"It's not funny, Jason," I said quietly. "She hurt you,"

"Oh, that's not the first time, she does it all the time at home," I don't think he understood the seriousness of the problem.

"But Jason she... she... she hurts you," I sighed. Brown walked up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't get involved, Shane," Brown said ever so quietly.

"But... but... but she hit him. HIT him!" I couldn't get over it.

"It's fine Shane-" Jason started.

"It's not!" my voice was rising.

"Shane, just stop, okay! You guys have the picture perfect lives, you wouldn't understand! Ever since my dad died that's how it's been. I hate it, but my mom is all I have left, even if she's not the greatest," Jason stopped. Nate stared. I lost it.

Tears came to my eyes. It was too much, they had to know. Jason just came clean about his entire life. "I'm not perfect. My dad left us when I was born. I'm a loser. And I beat a kid up and put him in the hospital because I have anger issues," I stood and looked at my two friends; each shocked, my uncle; who looked like a mixture of surprised and proud, and my mom; eyes wide, tears flowing freely down her face.

I stopped and stared for a moment before turning and running out of the room. No more, I'm done. I quit, game over.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, so I hope that my writing wasn't too painful to read. My computer froze in the middle of this and I lost half of it, UGHHHHHH!!!! Let's just say that I didn't have some very nice things to say to my computer... O yeah and then while I'm typing this the second time, a pretty little screen pops up and tells me my computer is LOW on memory! GRRRR!!!! So, yea I'm not in the best mood right now.**

**And for those who [don't] care. I found the hot musical guy's house and I totally like taking walks by it now *looks innocently around* That's not weird at all. Right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Shane's POV**

I dashed by some old nurses and people in wheel chairs. I dove past the food cart coming out of the elevator and hit the button with the 1 on it. After punching it about 20 times, the door finally closed and I sank against the back wall.

I knew I was overreacting. I hadn't even stayed around to even see their reactions. I just ran, like my dad. Just ran. It was easier to run, though, I have to give him that.

The elevator door dinged and opened on the first floor. I got up and tried to walk to the front door, but something or someone was in my way. "Shane, you're not going anywhere," Uncle Brown said, looking down at me.

"Yes, I am! I... I... This is embarrassing! They weren't supposed to find out," I let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in the closest chair. It was one of those big, puffy, but uncomfortable chairs.

"I know, Shane, but they're your friends. If you explain it to them, like you did to me, then they'll understand. I'm sure of it," he smiled that famous smile of his. He sat down next to me.

I didn't believe him yet. I couldn't. I looked down at my hands, my long shaggy hair falling over my face. There was a man sleeping across the waiting room. He was snoring loudly. I looked back up. "What about Jason? What'll happen to him?"

Uncle Brown sighed this time. "I don't know. I don't want him and his mom to be split up, but he-"

"He can't stay with her!"

"I know, Shane, but he doesn't have any other family... He can't just not see her again," he looked into my eyes. "What if your mother was taken from you?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't like it," I sighed.

"He wouldn't either," Brown said. There was silence for a while. A beeping in the background started. The man sleeping, snorted. "They'll understand Shane," I shrugged I wasn't ready to go back upstairs and face them.

"Shane, c'mon. Please?" he looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Your mother left. You can talk to your friends alone," he was just trying to bribe me now. "They'll understand," he said quietly.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go," I got up off my chair and made my way to the elevator. I don't think I'd make it up the stairs without passing out.

The ride up was quiet. I jumped when the elevator dinged. We walked into the upstairs waiting room and past the receptionist's desk. I peeked around the doorway and saw Nate was sitting on the edge of Jason's bed. They were talking in hushed voices. Uncle Brown gave me a push and I walked in.

"Um, I think I owe you guys and explanation," I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

___________________________________________________________________________________

***Shuffles feet guiltily* Haha, umm hi... *nervous smile* I'm sorry this is super short. Like shorter than usual short, but I'm pissed (for lack of a better word) right now, so I don't feel like writing anymore!**

**Just to keep you guys posted on my personal life though... The hot musical guy found out I like/stalk him, when I pretty much followed him around the entire school carnival and apparently the whole time I was giving his girlfriend a dirty look... Oops... Yea, so it's going to be completely awkward to go back to school Monday. But on the bright side he's known who I was this entire time and I thought I was invisible to him, so that's always nice to find out, lol.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! WITH STRAWBERRIES ON TOP!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Nate's POV**

It was dark outside when Brown drove me and Shane back to camp. The events of the day were insane and still fresh in my mind. Shane and Jason had both been totally honest and there were no more secrets in our friendship.

Shane was fast asleep next to me. I had tried to go to sleep myself, but I just couldn't. Too much drama.

"Nate, are you asleep?" Brown asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"No," I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Final Jam is less than a week away, you should be excited," I could tell he was smiling.

"Well with Jason in the hospital I doubt we'll do anything. Just watch, y'know?" Jason had stayed in the hospital because the impact of hitting the water had caused some damage to one of his lungs. The doctor had informed us he'd be in the hospital for at least a week.

"Yea..." Brown answered, trying to think of something uplifting to say. I continued to stare out the window at the lack of scenery. "You two will probably want to go visit him tomorrow, right? How about I take you in the morning before my classes start?"

I smiled, he'd come up with the perfect thing to cheer me up. "Yea, that'd be cool!"

Shane shifted in his sleep. His head fell onto my shoulder, slobber coming out of his mouth. I groaned and pushed his head away. "Gross, Shane!" I said. He woke up and looked at me innocently.

"What?" he asked. Brown laughed from the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes. I was glad everything was normal again. It was nice.

C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3

Brown pulled the car into the parking lot behind the mess hall. I must've dozed off because I didn't remember the wait being very long.

I reached over and shook Shane awake. He groaned. "5 more minutes, mom," he said, tossing his head to the side.

"Shane, I'm not your mom. We're back at camp. C'mon wake up, you can go right back to sleep when we get to our cabin," I shook his shoulder again, but he slapped my hand away and scooted over in his seat. A little too far and he fell off the seat.

I laughed. "C'mon Shane, it's too late to go back to the hospital," he slapped my foot, since it was my only body part he could reach.

We got out of the car and said goodnight to Brown. We walked quietly back to our cabin, not wanting to wake the other campers. Right before opening the cabin door I poked Shane and pointed towards Eric's cabin. The light was on and a figure was pacing back and forth behind the curtain.

"He deserves to feel guilty," Shane laughed and walked into our cabin. I glanced back at the retched place before shaking my head and following Shane inside.

I shut the door and heard Shane kick off his shoes. I turned around and he fell onto the bed. He didn't bother putting his pajamas on or even crawling under the covers. He was zonked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

I flipped the light off and walked over to my own bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried. My keyboard in the corner caught my eye.

I walked over and sat down, turning it on. I hit a few keys and glanced at Shane. He didn't move, so I began to play a song I'd heard my parents play all the time.

_"Put on my blue suede shoes  
And I boarded the plane  
Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain _

_Then I'm walking in Memphis  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel _

_Now Muriel plays piano  
Every Friday at the Hollywood  
And they brought me down to see her  
And they asked me if I would --  
Do a little number  
And I sang with all my might  
And she said --  
"Tell me are you a Christian child?"  
And I said "Ma'am I am tonight"  
_

_Then I'm walking in Memphis  
Walking with my feet ten feet off of Beale  
Walking in Memphis  
But do I really feel the way I feel_

_Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues  
In the middle of the pouring rain,"_

I looked over at Shane, but his eyes remained close. His alarm clock fell under my gaze, I sighed. It was 2 a.m., there was no way I would ever get to sleep. I decided I'd try. I mozied on over to my bed and lay down. I was out before you could even say goodnight.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. Was it that long ago? But I had some big tests this week so I finally had some time. **

**And I must add you guys are the nicest people ever!!I love reading your reviews so much they make me smile and make this story keep going because if I did not get reviews then this story would not exist so :) !!!! Thank you!!!!**

**No new news on the hot musical guy, except since he found out I liked him he's acknowledged me existence. For example the other day he smiled at me in the hallway :D I was freaking out for a whole 3 periods, lol.**

**Is anyone else pumped for Saturday?? JONAS!!!!!!!!!! Can't wait!!! I can't believe it's May already!!!! Insane!!!**

**Song: Walking in Memphis by Marc Cohn (It's an old one, lol)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (You guys are seriously amazing!!!!!)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nate's POV**

I was aware of an annoying beeping sound that woke me up early in the morning but I ignored it and buried my face under the blankets more. I fell back asleep, but was woken up what felt like 5 minutes later. I was being pulled off my bed, but instead of making contact with cold hard wood, I felt the blood rush to my head. I fell back asleep.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

The next time I woke up, we were moving down the highway in Brown's Element. I blinked a few times and looked around. Shane was gazing out the window next to me with wet hair and new fresh clothes. I looked down, I was still wearing the same wrinkly clothes as yesterday.

I cleared my throat, so they knew I was awake. Shane turned around and smiled at me. "Hey sleeping beauty," he winked, playfully.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked, tugging at my greasy shirt. Shane smirked.

"We tried. Are you worried about how you look? It's just Jason and he'll be all drugged up anyway," I laughed.

"No, it's not that. I was gonna grab his guitar for him, he must be insanely bored without it."

"Actually, we already got that covered. It's in the back," Brown interrupted from up front. I nodded and leaned my head back again. Another little nap wouldn't hurt.

**Jason's POV**

"Jason, time for your medication, dear," a pretty young nurse shook me awake. I opened my eyes and peeked around her head at the clock on the wall. 5 a.m. Who wakes up a victim of trauma at 5 a.m. in the morning?

I shifted to looks at the pretty nurse's face, but groaned when my chest began to burn painfully. "Be careful!" she said, putting her arms up in worry. Oh yeah, she was in to me, I thought. Why not milk it?

"Oww," I groaned, folding my arms over my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut to add to the effect.

"Oh dear," she said, putting her hands to her mouth. "Here I'll give your pain medication first," I nodded and opened my eyes ever so slightly. She walked back over to the tray with my medication on it. Her hips swayed ever so slightly more than before. Oh yeah, she was totally in to me.

I was enjoying the sight of her pitying me so much I almost didn't notice my two best friends and camp director walk into the room. Almost. "Hey guys!" I said, loudly and sat straight up in bed, arms straight out. "Group hug!" They laughed and ran over to my bed to fulfill my command.

"I see it doesn't hurt very much anymore," the pretty nurse smirked. I frowned. I thought she was buying it...

"Um, I mean; Owww, that hurt," I said, not quite recovering quickly enough. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time, but I have a boyfriend," she handed me a handful of pills and a glass of water. I was aware my friends were laughing at me, but I wasn't done yet.

I gulped my pills and water and handed her back the cup. "It's okay. When you break up, you'll have a shoulder to cry on," I smiled and patted my shoulder. She smiled and shook her head as she walked back over to the silver tray.

"Sorry, Jason, you're a little young," she picked up the tray and walked to the door. Nate and Shane were in fits of laughter now. Brown was standing in the doorway trying to contain his own laughter.

"Hi, Penny," he said, as she walked by him.

"Hi, Brown. Keep him in line, will ya?" she laughed and left.

"Whoa, how'd you know her, Brown?" I asked.

"Former camper," he smiled. "She's a brilliant guitar player you pick 'em well, Jase," he winked. "Speaking of guitars..." he pulled my own out from behind his back, "we thought it might be a little boring in this place so..." I took the instrument with a little more force than I meant to.

"You've got that right! It's so boring! It hasn't even been 24 hours yet, either!" I smiled, hitting a G chord. Aww, music to my ears. Brown smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. I have classes to teach." he turned to go, but changed his mind. "Oh yeah, by the way, since I'm letting you off the hook with classes, I want a song written by the time I get back. Sound fair?" he asked, giving us a look that said 'Even if it's not, you'll do it anyway'.

We all nodded and he smiled. "Good, I'll be back at 6 tonight," he walked out of the room. We all exchanged looks. A song, huh? Well, if he wanted a song, we'd give him a song. A darn good one, too.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay this will probably be the last update until summer. And for me that's less than 2 weeks away!!!!! But it'll probably be a couple weeks into summer when I finally update again. This is because I'm super busy these last few days of school with a bunch of tests, reports, and other crap like my dance recital and huge band and choir concert this weekend. (Which I get to see the hot musical guy at!!!!!) I will try to finish the story in my notebook and then all I'll have to do is type it, then I can start the sequel, which will be a lot more complicated for me to do.**

**And JONAS is seriously my favorite show ever now so I'll probably try to start some fics with that show this summer, too. I've seen episodes 1-3 "Why do you hate our mother?" xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Shane's POV**

"How about a song about... a sandwich," I sighed. We'd spent the last half-hour trying to figure out what to write about and we were getting absolutely nowhere. None of us were particularly in a relationship right now and none of us liked a girl either. Well, me and Jason suspected Nate of liking Meghan, but he refused to admit it.

"A sandwich? Really, Shane?" Nate said, picking his head u from the desk where it was before.

"I actually like that idea," Jason said from the bed. "I love sandwiches," Nate and I gave him a look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"First, I was kidding. Second, that was creepy. Third, we still don't have an idea," I groaned.

"How do people write songs in 15 minutes? We can't even come up with a topic!" Nate said.

"We would if you'd just admit you like Meghan!" I said, getting up from my seat besides Jason's bed and started pacing the room.

"But I don't! I told you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please! You're all over her! Just admit it so we can write this song!"

"No," he retorted, sinking in his seat.

"Your face is turning red," I said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Ah, crap!" he said, turning around quickly to check his reflection in the mirror behind him. He turned and glared at me when he realized his complection hadn't changed colors.

"My point exactly," I said smugly. He opened his mouth to say something but Jason jumped in the conversation.

"I think I might have something!" he began to play an arrangement of chords with a unique strum pattern. G, D, Em,C over and over. "How about that for the music?"

"Umm, sure. Keep playing I think I just thought of a good idea," Nate said. He had a determined look on his face as he pulled out a notepad and pen. He flipped it open and began scribbling.

"You carry a notepad around wit-"

"Shh," Nate ordered. I put my hands up before crossing them over my chest and sitting back in my chair, waiting.

About 5 minutes later, Nate looked up. "I might have the beginning,"

"Okay, let's hear it," I said, doubtful. There was no way he came up with something good in 5 minutes. He nodded and motioned for the guitar and began to sing.

_"I've been wasting my time,_

_I've been losing my mind,_

_I've been running races,_

_I don't know why I've been losing-"_

"No," I said. He stopped and looked up.

"Umm, I'm sorry?" he gave me a confused look.

"No, no it was good, but that last line didn't fit," I said, pointing to it in the notebook. He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, smarty pants, you come up with something better," I nodded.

"Fine," I thought for a while. "I got it! _'Still don't know what I've been chasing. But my eyes still can see, bluer skies that wait for me'_," I smiled, proud of myself.

Nate bit his lip and glanced down at his own lyrics. "Yea, your right. That's better," he said, after slight hesitation. he scribbled out the original words and replaced them with mine.

"Okay, so let's start that again," He began to play the song again.

_"I've been wasting my time_

_I've been losing my mind,_

_I've been running races,_

_Still don't know what I've been chasing._

_But my eyes still can see,_

_Bluer skies that wait for me,_

_And I'm on my way,"_ he stopped.

"Okay that's all we have," Nate said, looking up. I sighed, we were out of ideas already.

After another 15 minutes of thinking, Jason had a wave of genius. "Time for me to fly," he said looking up.

"Huh?" we asked, looking up, too.

"Time for me to fly," he repeated and grabbed the notepad. And the rest is history.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

"So, how'd it go? Wasn't too hard was it?" Uncle Brown asked, walking into the room at 6:02 p.m.

"Nope," I smiled. "We finished it," He looked shocked.

"Really? I wasn't expecting you to," his voice dropped off. We all exchanged smug looks. "Well, let me hear it!" We exchanged looks again.

"Okay," I said and got into place at my bedside chair. Jason awkwardly propped his guitar on his chest from his bed. And Nate sat at the desk chair making a beat with his hands on the desk.

_"I've been wasting my time_

_I've been losing my mind,_

_I've been running races,_

_Still don't know what I've been chasing..."_

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Song: Time For Me To Fly- Jonas Brothers**

**EPIC FAIL!! Yea, that's this chapter summed up into two words... But I just wrote this because I've finally had time to write this for you and I didn't want the moment to pass, so this is what you get...**

**It's finally summer vacation so I will finish this story before a year is up... Yea you heard right, this story is going on a YEAR!!! Wow, I am super super sorry about that... I'm a failure... :(**

**So, now I must head off to watch Trevor (hot musical guy xD) graduate and then to his graduation party. Pshh, yea I got invited :P **

**PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Long. Not well written. And fillerish.**

**Nate's POV**

We were driving back to camp by 7:00 that night. Brown had loved the song so much he had all the doctors, nurses, and patients capable of moving, come in and listen to us. It was embarrassing, but we were flattered and who were we to run down an eager audience?

We wouldn't be able to perform at Final Jam in a few days, considering Jason was still in the hospital, and would be until the doctor released him, which wasn't looking like it would be soon enough. Beach Jam was the next day and there was no way we'd be able to perform the song Jason wrote. Shane and I brought this up with Jason, but he didn't care. He'd even told us to go and tell him all about it.

"Jason, we're not going to leave you here alone all day," I had protested.

"Yea, Uncle Brown isn't going to make a special trip up here to take us back just for Beach Jam," Shane added.

"I don't care. Go. I just want to hear about our competition for Final Jam!" Jason hadn't quite gotten it through his head that we wouldn't be able to perform at Final Jam.

"Okay... But you know we won't be able to perform at Final Jam..." Shane had said. We both felt really bad rubbing it in his face that he wouldn't even be able to go.

"Aw, that's what you guys think. I bet the doctor will let me out before then!" when he said that, he'd sounded like a kid in a candy store. He had a innocent glow to his eyes, like he really believed we'd be able to perform.

Shane and I didn't want to ruin his fantasies, but even if he was released we would have nothing to perform. But we both kept our mouths shut and decided to take him up on his offer to go to the Beach Jam anyway. There was nothing like seeing Eric and his "friends" make fools out of themselves, to cheer us up anyways.

So, we were on our way to the camp and the trip was just as quiet as any other. I think we were all wallowing in our thoughts of sorrow for Jason, at least I was. I really wanted to know what was going to happen to Eric for doing what he did. So, I decided to interrupt the thought process and ask.

"Hey, Brown. What's going to happen to Eric? He can't get away with putting someone in the hospital without at least going to a juvenile court," I looked over at Shane knowingly. He even had to go there and he was using self defense.

I turned my gaze to the rear view mirror, where I could see Brown's eyes searching for an answer.

**No One's POV**

Brown looked up from the road, a little shocked at the question. He racked his brain for an answer, but he couldn't find one he could honestly say without making the boys madder then they already were.

You see Brown had definitely tried to make sure this boy, Eric, was dealt with properly, but with his mother being as powerful and successful in the music business as she was, this was a difficult job.

When he had got back to camp the night before, the first thing he did was get out Eric Tyler's files to look up contact information. When he pulled out the file and saw the parent's name, he wasn't surprised. T.J. Tyler's son would think he was on top of the world enough to pull such a stunt.

He had continued to sift through the papers in the file until he found just what he was looking for; a phone number. He wrote it down on a post-it note and tacked it onto the top of his desk. He'd deal with it in the morning.

The first thing he did when he got up was call the number. It was a cell number, so there wouldn't be any secretaries or fake meetings to deal with. He dialed and put the phone to his ear. The ringer went off a good 10 times before and annoyed voice answered.

"What the hell do you want?" T.J. Tyler's voice filled Brown's ear.

"Umm, I'm calling from Camp Rock... It's about your son, Eric," Brown said hesitantly. He wasn't sure he should he should be completely honest about the reasoning. He could hear a male's voice in the background.

"T.J., dear, what is it?" the sickeningly sweet, heavy voice said. They were probably both drunk.

"It's nothing," she responded."Look, I'm kinda busy... If he's barfing, just hose him off and send him back to bed. Honestly, he's a big boy he can handle a little food poisoning," she squeaked at the end, probably having something to do with the male on the other end of the line.

"He's not sick..." Brown said. He heard her sigh, but he wasn't sure if it was because of what he had said or not. "We need you to come here and discuss it, it's not appropriate for over the phone," he heard her sigh again, this time he knew it was because of what he'd said.

"I'll be there at noon," she mumbled something about "stupid kids" and "who needs 'em", but hung up anyway. Brown hung up, too, and smiled, this was going well.

12 o'clock noon came soon enough along with T.J. Tyler. Her limo pulled up right next to the cabin door to Brown's office, like she couldn't walk all the way from the parking lot.

She started to walk up to the porch steps, but one of her heels got stuck in the ground. Brown watched from the window, smirked to himself, and walked out on the porch to meet her.

"Need some help?" he asked, flashing his famous, blinding smile. T.J. yanked and yanked at her shoe, but sighed when the stubborn thing wouldn't move.

"Fine," she said it like he was asking her to do an impossible task instead of doing her a favor. Brown walked over and bent down to pull her stiletto out of the mud.

When the shoe was released, T.J. stood up straight and walked right past Brown, ignoring him, and into the cabin. Brown waved her driver away and followed her into his cabin.

T.J.'s face showed anything but pleasure. She looked around disgusted at the rotting wood and old dusty band posters. "You get used to it," Brown smiled, noticing her reaction. When her expression didn't change, Brown walked over and pulled the leather chair in front of his desk out for her to sit. She turned her nose up, but sat down anyway, fluffing up her skirt.

"So, about my Eric..." she started glancing up at Brown as he sat across from her.

"Yes, about him..." and he continued on to tell the story of her son and his antics. She took out a nail file about halfway through his story and started to file her nails. When he was finished, she seemed unphased. After a few moments of silence, she realized he was waiting for a response.

"You called me all the way out here to tell me _that_?" she asked, finally looking up.

"Yes, I did," Brown replied, getting annoyed with this woman's nerve.

"Well, do you have proof?" she asked, resuming her nail filing.

"Proof?" he asked.

"Yes, proof that he did these things. You know evidence, like you need in court," she said, giving him a threatening look.

Brown was yet again astonished at her nerve. He had proof. He had a boy in the hospital, with a chest full of problems and a handful of witnesses. She noticed Brown's hesitance and got up to leave, placing her nail file back in her bag.

"Call me, Brown, if you ever get the facts straight. Then I might give a damn," T.J. flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out the door. With a snap of her finger, her driver drove up, hopped out of the car, and opened her door for her. "My boy is innocent until proven guilty!" she called before stepping into the car and being driven off.

Brown sighed and hit his fist on the desk. That had gone terribly. Where the hell was he going to get proof? He shook his head and sighed, why were kids so cruel?

So, when Nate asked that question, Brown had no answer. No, acceptable answer anyway. So, he did the only thing he could.

"It's being taken care of, and it's going well. Nothing like this will ever happen again as long as I'm the head of Camp Rock," he inwardly sighed.

He lied.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Oh my goodness, that was so long compared to what I usually write for this story. And it was pretty much a filler chapter, so really sorry about that, but at least it's something... Right?**

**This story is getting really close to ending (I think/hope) so DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? I know I already asked that, but I am serious this time. Do you want one? I can make it happen or I can scratch it...**

**And I have a new story idea. I was thinking about having a story based off the "hot musical guy", but fitting in Camp Rock characters. There would be Smitchie... :P Just an idea.**

***Go buy the Jonas Brothers new album!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW?!?!?!?!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Nate's POV**

We arrived back at camp at 7:30. Just in time for supper in the mess hall, but of course we didn't go. In stead we headed over to Brown's cabin for a much better tasting one and a long over do visit from our friend Meghan.

I could see her from a hundred feet away. Her dark hair was blowing in the slight breeze and her arms were crossed over her chest. I couldn't see it from where I was standing, but I knew she had an annoyed look on her face.

Shane followed my gaze and nudged me in the ribs. I looked up at him with my own annoyed look, but I softened it when I realized he was only telling me to move my feet, which were currently planted to the ground. I nodded and followed him and Brown like a scared puppy. I had a feeling Meghan wasn't going to be very happy we hadn't talked to her for two days. She had wanted to know about Jason right away.

We arrived at the cabin a little too soon for my liking. Brown walked up to the door with a ring of keys and started fumbling with the lock. I waited behind Shane staring out at the pretty view of the lake, even though I could feel an icy glare on the back of my neck. Shane stood between us with a stupid smirk on his face.

The cabin door creaked open as Brown found success with one of the keys. He stood back and beckoned us to enter. I slowly followed my camp mates to the cabinet that stored food and grabbed some much needed grub.

We all settled on the ground in a circle with sandwiches and crackers and waited for Brown to join us in silence. "Long time, no see, Meghan," Brown said sitting down on a chair behind us so he could eat his own sandwich.

"Yea, crazy how two days feels like an eternity here," she said, glaring at me. I gulped the lump of peanut butter and jelly in my mouth down with fear. Shane watched trying to maintain his laughter, but he wasn't succeeding. He mine as well have swallowed a jumping bean, he was shaking so hard.

The rest of our meal consisted of silence and me picking at my sandwich with disgust. Brown finally decided he needed to go check out how supper was going in the mess hall. Which was code for 'I need to get out of the awkwardness.' When the door was closed and Brown had taken about twenty steps toward the mess hall, the first words were finally said.

"So, what happened?!?! Since you haven't talked to me since it Monday!" Meghan said, turning to us with a forceful tone in her voice.

"About that..." I started.

"Oh, shut up, Nate! I was worried sick about you!" Shane and I exchanged looks before she realized she'd said something wrong."... and Shane... and Jason, of course..." she had a guilty look on her face now and I was super confused. She'd made it sound like she cared about me more than Jason, who was the one that was hurt. She'd made it sound like she _liked_ me. But she didn't though... Right?

Shane must've found this incredibly funny because he burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor. We both glared at him. He finally sat up, after about five minutes, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I ne-ed a minutahhaha..." he said between laughs. He finally got up and left the cabin, leaving an awkward silence.

"So..." I said, not really knowing what to say. "Jason's doing... good."

"I'm sorry, Nate," she said quickly, before I could finish.

"Umm... It's alright," I said, not knowing how to react to that. She nodded for me to continue and I smiled.

"Well... like I said, Jason's fine... ish. He won't be able to make it to Final Jam, though. His lung was bruised on his way into the...lake," her body visibly degraded at the mention of the incident. "Yea..." I finished lamely, not really knowing how to. "It's not your fault you know," I added.

"I know... I just wish I could've stopped him..." she said quietly. I smiled because I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yea, I wished that the first time it happened," I said, she looked over at me, her pretty brown eyes reflected the setting sun. Whoa there, Nate, slow down!

"There was a first time?" she asked innocently. I smiled and nodded and told her the story of how Shane, Jason, and I had met. I didn't even care if she was pretending she'd never heard this story before, she wasn't mad at me anymore and if she still was I don't think I could handle that.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone in the window watching us, but I ignored it. Shane could think what he wanted, but this wouldn't go anywhere... Right?

___________________________________________________________________________________

**YAY!! I had to tell y'all what Meghan had been up to and so I decided to put some fluffy flirting in there, too. ;P**

**I was at camp (no, not Camp Rock, just church camp...) last week otherwise this would've been up earlier.**

**_And_ I have a new story *cue applause* It's called Of Thee I Sing and it's based off the hot musical guy, but with Camp Rock characters (yea, I know I'm a genius xD) so... GO READ IT!!!! Or I will come _after_ you!!! Just kidding I won't, but I will cry :'( It's on my profile and it wouldn't hurt if you left a review too... *looks around room innocently***

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shane's POV**

"I'm s-s-sorry, I-I ne-ed a minutahhaha..." I said between laughs, finally getting up and leaving them alone. They might not be able to see it themselves, but they were, like, madly in love. Maybe some alone time would do that relationship some good.

I walked out onto the porch, still chuckling to myself. I decided if I just took a walk, that'd give them enough time to get over their little spat. I walked down the path and was trying to decide which way to go, when something caught my eye.

The bushed out in front of our cabin were rustling, rustling in an unnatural way and there was no wind today. I raised my eyebrows and turned to my right and pretended like I was continuing on my journey, but when the bush was out of view, I jumped into my own bush and waited.

Just as I figured, seconds later Eric climbed out of his hiding place and tip-toed up the steps to our cabin and peered into the window. I had no idea what he was doing and there was no way I was going to find out.

As quietly as I could I stepped out from behind the bush and crept around the cabin and up the stairs, wincing when the third step up creaked. Eric didn't notice, though, he was watching Nate and Meghan intently.

I walked up behind him with confidence, flinging an arm around his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, as not to disturb the lovebirds.

He jumped about a mile high, and turned around giving me an unsure look. And if I'm not mistaken, fearful. I grabbed both his shoulders and steered him off the porch and around the side of the cabin where there were no windows and lots of privacy.

"What are you doing here?" I repeated with such sudden force, I almost scared myself. He looked down at his shoes and then his wringing hands, which fell into his gaze.

"I-I..." he started cutting himself off. I glared at him. "I came to apologize..." he said quietly.

"Oh really?" I asked, almost sarcastically. He was probably just here to get rid of one of us. "And why should I believe you?" He stared at me blankly.

"You probably shouldn't... But it was a stupid thing to do. I feel really bad..." His voice was so soft and tired, it was nothing compared to his usual jeering tone. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Oh please, you're not sorry! You pick on kids all day long, just because you can't stand to be on the bottom of things! You put Jason in the hospital and guess what, he can't make it to Final Jam! So, congratulations, you got your wish!" I shouted back, proud of myself for my little speech.

"B-b-but," he stuttered.

"B-b-but," I imitated him, the same way he'd done to Jason on their first encounter. "Shut up! There's no way you can ever apologize to him. That stuff causes terrible trauma!" I exaggerated things a little bit. Jason was completely content in the hospital, but it was totally worth it to see Eric feel even more guilty.

"Just go away, the person you really need to apologize to isn't here, he's in the hospital," I snapped and turned on my heel, walking sharply back into my cabin, slamming the door. I decided Nate and Meghan didn't need to know about our visitor. Beach Jam was tomorrow, so why ruin the fun?

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

The next morning it was almost strange and unnatural going back to classes. Nate and I walked into my uncle's class almost surprised when everyone was acting normal; playing instruments, singing, dancing, and having a good time.

We made our way to the back of the classroom again and sat down. Nate immediately gasped, slapping his forehead. "Dude, I completely forgot!" I gave him a confused look.

"The band. The whole reason we even started it..." I was still confused. "Your uncle, remember, he said next Monday, before Final Jam, it'd be like a Battle of the Bands or something. The winning band gets to perform at Final Jam and the winner of that gets a record deal with _my_ dad." I stared at him in awe.

"I completely forgot," It was true, all this Eric drama had made me forget about the band, even if I had been hanging out with the members this entire time.

"I know, I just noticed the count down Brown put on the wall," he said, pointing. And sure enough Uncle Brown had taped a large 3 under the words Final Jam. Was it really only 3 days away? I sighed.

"But we can't do it, Nate. Jason's in the hospital, remember? Uncle Brown specifically said at least 3 people." he sighed this time, then frowned.

"Your right..."

"You can always do something solo, y'know," I added, trying to cheer him up.

"No, it wouldn't be the same. I don't want a solo record deal, not from my dad. He didn't even tell me about it to begin with..." his gaze shifted off into the distance, like he was deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him.

When Uncle Brown finally showed up he told everyone to work in their groups, giving me a smile and a wink before sitting down at the front of the room. I had no idea what it meant and it wasn't comforting in the slightest.

I sat alone thinking silently to myself for most of the class until the guitar riff finally went off. Seeing as Nate was so caught up in his own thoughts, he'd even bolted without waiting for me to ask what was wrong. It was strange, but I shook it off, sitting back down in my seat for Advanced Voice Development. I'd ask him about it later, I'm sure it was nothing.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**So, I hate this chapter. Mostly because I wasn't planning on any of this happening. I had this story going in a whole different direction, but this just came to mind all of a sudden and it seemed more interesting. I had this story ending on the next chapter, but I'm thinking maybe four more chapters and an epilogue, then the sequel.**

**I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so that means a whole week to write!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Nate's POV**

My dad. Two words that meant barely nothing to me. My dad never cared. My dad was never there. My dad had a music label, that meant more to him then our family. "My dad" were two words that I usually associated with bad things, lonely things. So maybe you can see why I really had to think when the possibility of a music label with my father really sunk in.

For example he somehow forgot to mention the fact that his record label, the biggest in the United States, was offering the grand prize to the camp I was spending most of my summer at. Did he even remember I was going to Camp Rock? It _had _been mom who had signed the forms.

Maybe this wouldn't be a big deal for some kids. Maybe he really, truly forgot or he was told not to tell me. Some kids would call home immediately after they discovered this bit of information. They'd have a long chat with their parents about how they knew they would win, how it was an undeniable fact.

I'd never had that type of relationship with my dad. He'd seen me perform once, but halfway through he'd gotten called to a meeting, got up and left. That time I'd actually thought he might tell me "Good job" or "I''m proud of you, son", but he walked away in the middle of it.

I think the only reason I'm greatfulfor my dad is that there was always a guitar or piano or old recording equipment lying around the house, just waiting for me to use. I have to admit that he was the only reason I'd ever gotten into music. The only reason I'd ever wanted to pick up an instrument was because I wanted to be just like my daddy when I grew up. Now I wanted to be anything but.

I sighed, I didn't want to go to Piano Tech. today. I was already behind, no reason to feel stupid. Against my better judgment I walked down to the lake. If anything happened this time, I think I might just let it.

I arrived at the same spot, the same log, and same place where Eric had caused so much pain and misery. I sighed, sitting down, just as a cracking branch behind me caused me to jump. Why was the lake so inviting? Every time I came for alone time, something always interrupted me.

I ignored whoever it was and continued to stare out at the water. I felt the log tip slightly at the added weight. I figured it was Shane coming to ask what was wrong during Voice Development. He didn't need to know, he knew everything else about me.

I sat unmoving, continuing to stare out at the murky water. I was waiting for Shane to say something. I had a comeback ready and everything, so I wouldn't have to explain myself, but nothing came. Maybe Shane had finally learned to keep his mouth shut.

I felt his eyes on me now, and I braced myself to be spoken to, but again nothing came. it had been at least 30 minutes now, the guitar riff would be going off soon, but nothing.

Then out of nowhere a voice that wasn't Shane's spoke. "I'm sorry," and quickly I turned my head to see Eric running back up through the trees, just as the guitar riff went off signaling the end of class.

**Shane's POV**

Meghan and I met up with Nate at the Beach Jam, him being all a-wall and trying to avoid talking about what happened in class today. As we walked down towards the beach, I spied Nate leaning against a tree. We approached slowly, no wanting to scare him away, but before we reached him, I hit Meghan in the arm and gave her a look.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what, don't say anything to him. He'll tell us when he's ready," I said quietly, so he wouldn't hear me as we got closer. Yea, I'd been stupid enough to tell Meghan Nate was being non-talkative. No doubt she'd ask about it now or later.

"Hey, Nate!" she said cheerfully, as we finally reached the tree. He only nodded in response. I approached him from the other side of the tree, placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer some kind of unspoken comfort. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

After the longest, most awkward silence of my life, Meghan finally broke it. "So, what's wrong, Nate?" Asking the worst question she could've asked. I glared at her over Nate's head.

"Nothing," he said quietly, pushing my hand off his shoulder and sitting down against the trunk of the tree. Meghan wasn't about to leave it at that, but Uncle Brown chose that time to come out and introduce the first act of the night: Purple Angel Hair.

Two boys walked out on stage and prepared to play drums and an electric guitar. First off, where was the third member? And since when did anyone in Purple Angel Hair play instruments? They always use karaoke tracks.

The lights went up on stage and I could see Ryan back on the drums and Eric posed at a microphone with a guitar in his hands. Then they began to play, if you could even call it that. It was obvious neither knew what they were doing.

"_Don't want 'cha for the weekend.._" Eric started to sing, fumbling with the guitar strings. It sounded nothing like the Shania Twain song they were trying to play. "_Don't want 'cha for a night..._"

I smirked over at Nate and Meghan who were trying not to laugh, which seemed the fate of most everyone in the audience. Then someone started booing and someone else joined in, soon the whole audience was booing them off stage.

Eric stopped playing and stared at all the jeering faces, he seemed in shock. Then he found my eye contact and that fearful look appeared on his face once again. I broke it, not wanting to believe he was sorry.

Finally, he turned and stalked off the stage madder than he looked, Ryan following after him like a scared puppy. Nate, Meghan, and I all turned to each other, out smirks turning into hysterical laughter. They had no chance at Final Jam if they performed like that. Maybe Casper was the only sensible one, with even the slightest hearing ability. No wonder he didn't show up.

"Hey, Nate, aren't you glad you didn't join their band now?" I asked punching his arm. He nodded, laughing harder. Maybe this was the way to get his mind off whatever was making him upset. But he was back to normal, so I didn't really care what it was.

"Yea, that was absolutely terrible!" Meghan said and Nate responded with some sarcastic comment, which caused them both to laugh harder, but I wasn't listening anymore.

Brown was standing off to the side of the stage, not laughing or smiling, but frowning. He wasn't looking anywhere imparticular, he was just frowning. I found it odd because this is the exact kind of thing he would find funny. And then I remembered something...

_"It's being taken care of and it's going well..."_

Uncle Brown had said Eric was taken care of. Doesn't that mean he shouldn't be here? What was Uncle Brown not telling us? Maybe we could help...

"Shane! Shane!" Meghan shouted right in my ear, trying to get my attention.

"What? Oh, sorry," I apologized, looking back at Uncle Brown.

"Not you, too?" she asked, referring to Nate's trance earlier in the day.

"No, no, I'm fine... Let's just go back to the cabin," I replied getting up.

"But it's not over yet... It's barely started!" she replied. I didn't listen and kept walking. Now _I _needed some time to think and if I could ditch them that's all the better.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Back from the worst vacation of my life, finally. But thanks anyway to those who wished me a good one :D**

**I hate the ending of this chapter, but hey w/e, I'm getting close to end of this never-ending story... I outlined the whole thing and man Final Jam is like 4 chapters... HAHA!! **

**Song: I'm Gonna Getcha Good - Shania Twain**

**Totally off topic but... Follow me on Twitter??? **

**twitter. com/ addimissmaddi**

**And please review?!?!?!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Dedication: ****special agent Ali****!!!! Because she found this story the last chapter and reviewed every single chapter and it must've taken her hours, but she still did!! That takes dedication!! Also, to ****Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed****, ****hpswst101****, ****Jenson Jonas****, ****mmg1195****, and ****BlondeBroadway28**** because you all reviewed last chapter and have at least reviewed more than one chapter and I am now up to 237 reviews!!!! So, thank you so so so so much!!! I love you!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Jason's POV**

Supper on Saturday turned out to be breakfast. I was starting to think the hospital food was worse the Camp Rock's food. Penny set my tray down in front of me and lifted the lid. The yellow lump of eggs caught my eye and I wrinkled my nose. Then I remembered something...

"Penny!" I said excitedly. Forgetting about my supper, I walked over to my duffel bag full of clothes Brown had brought. I pulled out an old pair of pants and felt through the pockets.

"Ah ha!" I said, pulling out a folded piece of paper with three signatures.

"What, Jason?" Penny asked, looking at me confused.

"Penny, do you like eggs?" I asked, turning around to look at her.

"Not particularly... Why?"

"Well, then this is just perfect!" I cried, jumping over to where she was standing by the door. "This is my 'People Shouldn't Eat Eggs' pedition," I smiled at her, hoping my boyish charm would tie her over.

"Pedition?" I nodded.

"Wanna sign?" She laughed really loud, then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" she pulled a pen out of her nurse's coat and signed. Her signature was swirly and pretty in pink sparkly ink. I smiled up at her.

"Thank you!" I heard laughter behind me and turned to see my two bestest friends and camp counselor standing in the doorway. "Hey guys!" Nate smiled.

"Hey, Jase! See you just got a fourth signature on that 'pedition' of yours," he put air-quotes around 'pedition'. I couldn't figure out what was so funny about me wanting to save birds from being scrambled, fried, or sunny side up because everyone kept laughing at me.

"Yep, and hopefully I'll get some more when we go to Final Jam tomorrow!" I grinned widely, walking back over to my clothes, placing the pedition back in my pants. When I'd turned around everyone's smiles had disappeared. My grin faded into a grimace.

"I can't go, right?" I stared at my feet, dreading the answer. Final Jam was _the_ reason to go to Camp Rock. I mean you get the chance at a record deal! Isn't that everyone's dream?

"Sorry, Jason..." Brown said quietly, stepping forward, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and sat down on my bed. My whole summer was just ruined because I'm the dork who always gets picked on and this time it just happened to put me in the hospital. Then Penny cleared her throat.

"Actually, Jason's healing fine. I think Dr. Smith was going to release him as early as tomorrow anyway. I don't think one day early would hurt," she smiled, looking at me. I swear she really was an angel. "You just gotta promise you'll be careful Jason, okay?"

"Of course!" I jumped off the bed and leaped into her arms. "Thank you," I got down and smiled up at her, turning to my friends who both had huge grins on their own faces. "This is great! Group hug!" I shouted, before engulfing them both with my arms. They groaned.

"Well, all you'll need is a parent's signature..." Penny trailed off when she realized what she'd said. We all turned to look at her and she blushed. "Or guardian at the moment..." She added ushering Brown to follow her out of the room.

When they were gone it was completely silent, no one spoke. I turned back around to face my band mates, a silly grin slapped on my face. "So... What're we gonna play at Final Jam?!?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________

**SHORT!!! But seriously Penny is my hero :D And the 'pedition' made another appearance :) **

**Took a little while to get this up... Hint of advice don't ever join the golf team in my town. You go to practice for four hours everyday in 95 degree weather, it is not fun... Not to mention I hate golf!!!!**

**And school starts on Tuesday :( Summer went waaaayyyy too fast and I didn't finish this story this summer like I wanted, I'm such a failure!!!! Ah, well...**

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Shane's POV**

I woke up on Sunday to Jason slapping my face with a pillow. "Shane! Shane! Wake. Up. Now." He screamed every word with each smack.

"Ugh, Jason! I'm up! I'm up!" I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good!" he cheered and moved onto Nate's bed. I glanced at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand between our beds. 5:38 stared back at me in neon green lights. I glared at Jason, who was hitting Nate much like he'd been hitting me.

"Why the hell am I up at 5:38 in the morning?" I asked him. Nate sat up, too, running his fingers through his mess of curls.

"Because you refused to get up at 5:30," Jason said, smiling matter-of-factly.

"5:30?" Nate asked, incredulously. "I'm going back to bed," he lay back down and pulled his pillow over his head.

"5:38 and no you're not. We have to secure our place in Final Jam at the Battle of the Bands today." Jason said this like it was all he could think about while he was in the hospital. Which I had no doubt it was. He whipped the pillow off of Nate's eyes- which Nate immediately covered with his hands- and threw the pillow across the room.

"Alright, dude, I'm up!" Nate growled. Jason smiled.

"Good, now get ready. We have to be at the Voice Development cabin at 9:00," he nodded before exiting our cabin and going who knows where. I had just noticed he was fully dressed and showered.

"If we don't have to be there by 9, why did we get up 3 and a half hours early?" Nate groaned.

"I have no idea," I looked over at a pissed-off Nate. He glared back, remind me never to wake him up in the morning.

"Ugh!" and with that he flopped back on his bed.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

We were at the Voice Development cabin with our equipment 15 minutes early and the place was packed fuller than I'd ever seen it. All types of acts were there; singing, dancing, instrumental, a mixture of the three, it didn't matter, they were all there.

That's the great thing about Camp Rock. It doesn't matter what kind of musical talent you have, you have a place at Camp Rock no matter what. Although despite previous belief that everyone at Camp Rock has talent, the occasional Eric will show up and that's why we have the Battle of the Bands.

The Battle of the Bands weeds the talentless out of the talented and puts the talented in the Final Jam. The Final Jam was a big thing, a really big thing. Outsiders can come to this jam and it's not just family that shows up. There are radio contests for tickets to this thing. Everyone wants to see the next big star.

Sure Camp Rock has only produced a few one-hit wonders and a couple dancers who turned into a bunch of alcoholic strippers, but Uncle Brown is convinced that some day we'll produce the biggest sensations since *NSYNC or Britney Spears. Now I wasn't so sure that the Leftover Losers could win Final Jam, but I had no doubt we'd make it there. Until I saw how many people were at the Battle of the Bands.

"Wow..." Nate said, looking around the cabin in amazement.

"Seriously..." I said. "There are so many people here..." Did we even have a chance anymore? By the look on Nate's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"You guys are freaking out about nothing. This'll be a piece of cake." Jason smiled and walked right up to the judges table to sign us in.

I watched in awe as he talked to my uncle, Jess, and the fat piano teacher Nate informed me was Mrs. Williamson, with ease. They handed him a clipboard which he exchanged for what looked like some small slips of paper and rejoined Nate and I in the front of the room. "We're number 13," he said, handing us each a sticker to put on our shirts. I could see he already had his on.

"Just our luck we get the most unlucky number," Nate complained, peeling the sticker off the wax paper and slapping it on his shirt.

"But if we make it, it'll be lucky," I pointed out, doing the same with my sticker. Then I stopped. "What are we thinking? We don't have a thing prepared for today! Not to mention tonight is Final Jam..." Nate's panicked look came back.

"Don't worry!" Jason said, smiling. Although I don't know how he could at a time like this. "I put us down for singing an original song. We're supposed to sing the same thing we will for Final Jam, so why don't we just sing the song we wrote in the hospital?" His smile grew as he spoke.

Nate and I exchanged looks. I was impressed at how prepared he was. He really must've thought of nothing else while he was in the hospital.

"Excuse me!" Uncle Brown shouted over the chattering campers. "I think we're about ready to start now, so we'll have you all wait outside and call you in when we're ready." Everyone began filing out of the cabin, still babbling excitedly. "Shane?" I turned to see my uncle calling after me. Jason and Nate stopped walking, too.

"Have any of you seen Eric and his friends today?" I tried to think of the last time I'd seen him, but it was at the Beach Jam.

"I haven't today..." I said. Jason and Nate shook their heads. "Why?"

"They haven't shown up today and they have to be here to go on to the Final Jam. If they're not here, they can kiss it all goodbye," I found it hard to believe that after a summer of obsessing over Final Jam, that Eric would just give up and not even bother to show up, now.

"That's probably a good thing by the sound of their last performance," I shrugged, trying to laugh about it. He nodded.

"Well, I was just checking... Good luck you three," And with that he joined his employees back at the judges table.

We continued our walk outside and joined the other acts, but I couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. What was Eric planning? I then realized if we didn't win Final Jam this was the last day I'd ever see Nate and Jason, again. Now not only did the fame and future lay on the Final Jam, but so did my new found friends. I think I'm screwed, I thought. And suddenly I felt like I might puke.

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Haha... *nervously pulls at collar* Hey guys... Um... I know I haven't updated in I don't know how long and I know this is kind of a fillerish chapter and that it's still not Final Jam, but I just really have been busy with school and sports and stuff. I mean seriously who assigns a book report on the first day of school and essays every night for homework? Not me... Only good thing about school is that Spanish is really easy for me and I don't know why because I'm not Hispanic at all... *shrugs* Maybe for the next chapter, I'll write it all in Spanish :) Just kidding...**

**I hope you guys haven't given up on this story because I haven't at all. I WILL finish this story. It will be FINISHED. It just may take a little while longer so please be patient. Also, please continue to leave me reviews, they're what keep me going and this story would not continue without all you lovely people. :)**

**Please review!!! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Nate's POV**

Back and forth. Back and forth. Guitar in hand, back and forth. Back and forth.

"You know, Nate, getting yourself dizzy isn't going to help your nerves. In fact, it might make you puke faster." Shane sat on the opposite wall, watching me pace backstage Final Jam. We obviously made it and now my nerves were getting the better of me. We'd barely practiced and Jason was nowhere to be found. I stopped moving and turned to Shane.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? We're not ready for this and half the city is out there! Not to mention my dad, who I haven't seen in over two months! And where the hell is Jason?!" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. Stress was getting to me.

"Whoa, just calm down, okay?" Shane held his arms up in front of him like I was capable of hurting him. Maybe I was, but I could've cared less at that moment. He got up and walked toward me slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine!" He looked at me skeptically. "Okay, fine... Maybe it's just the fact my dad's here... And all those other things, just... that more," I turned around and began walking almost hoping Shane didn't follow. He did.

"I kinda understand what you mean..." Shane said, striding to keep up with me. I glared at him, he had no idea. "Don't you remember that night on the pier, Nate?" he spoke softer than before. I thought back and vaguely remembered the night two weeks earlier when I followed a sobbing Shane to the end of the dock and listened to him explain part of his life to me.

"Yea..." I spoke softly, too, and stopped walking. He did, too.

"Then I know what you mean." He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed as I turned away from him to find myself on the darkened, curtained stage. A funny pun about how I belonged on the stage might be appropriate here, if I was in a better mood.

"You know that old theater trick?" Shane asked, grinning.

"Which one..." I spun to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Just picture the audience in their underwear," he laughed.

"Yea, well, I always thought that was stupid advice," I replied, laughing along with him. Count on Shane to make me laugh at a time like this. He shrugged.

"I don't make this stuff up, I just say it," his amusement grew, but he continued. "I better go find Jason, though, who knows where that boy is..." His eyes grew wide. "I better hurry!" I nodded, thinking of all the possible mischief Jase might get into. "Don't do anything stupid yourself!" he called as he ran away.

I thought about what he'd just said, but shrugged it off catching a glimpse of the curtain from the corner of my eye. I slowly walked up to it, gripping the edge. I peeked over my shoulder to make sure I was alone before quickly pulling it back and peering at the arriving audience.

Lots of people milled around between seats, chatting with old friends or maybe even strangers. I saw Shane's mom toward the back and Brown up in front talking to some important looking business man. I soon realized it was my dad, with a bored, important looking expression on his face. My eyes narrowed in hatred. I didn't care who he was, he had no right to be here.

Brown chose that moment to glance over at me. He smiled. He must've known who my dad was this whole time. Her began to walk my way and I realized how much of an idiot I must've looked like with just my head sticking out of a big, purple curtain. I stepped out completely, exposing my body and sweaty palms. What if he didn't remember me?

Brown was getting closer and my dad followed a few feet back. If I wasn't mistaken he was about as thrilled to talk to me as I was him.

"Nate, your father's here!" Gee, thanks old man, I have eyes. I glanced at my dad who was pulling nervously at his collar, looking like he wanted to melt into the floor. I'm the one who shouldn't want to be here. Like Father like son.

He forced a smile to form at his lips and gave a shot at a cheerful, greeting voice, "Son." It was much too polite and formal for me to acknowledge. So, I didn't.

I glared at him before turning on my heel and peeling back the curtain to go back to my band members. Or maybe I wouldn't even do that.

I'd taken about 20 steps before someone blocked my path. I groaned. There were a number of people I didn't want it to be.

"Nate, I need to tell you something..." Meghan glanced up at me through newly curled hair. Perfectly sculpted curls, that framed her face simply, but beautifully. I grinned. She definitely wasn't on the list of people I didn't want to see.

"Umm...," but as much as I'd love to hear what she had to say, Brown and my dad were probably on my tail, trying to find out what's wrong. Why can't the people in this place just leave each other alone? "I can't... Not now, maybe after Final Jam," I smiled, but the look on her face said I'd hurt her.

I sighed, I had to go, but I couldn't just leave her. I didn't even think. I quickly placed a kiss on her cheek, before hurrying off to hide somewhere.

I opened the first door I saw, but not before I heard Brown ask Meghan if she'd seen me. I heard her say I'd gone back to the dressing rooms, which were the opposite way from which I'd actually gone. I smiled to myself, as I shut the door. She knew I wanted to be alone and maybe she was the only one who understood that.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**All together now "Awwwwwww!!" Hehe!!!! And let's listen to that broken record once again say "I'm sorry for not updating..." I really do feel bad though, but this time I have a good excuse!! I thought I had the H1N1 virus because it's going around my school, but it just turned out to be stomach cramps and a measly cold, so no need to worry :) **

**I believe there are 4 chapters left of this and the epilogue, so the end is near!!! Anyone else pumped for Camp Rock 2?!?!?!?! **

**REVIEW!!! **


	39. Chapter 39

**Shane's POV**

Jason was sitting amongst the rest of the acts, eating a cheese sandwich when I returned from talking with Nate. I'd checked just about everywhere, a couple thousand times, it seemed, before I looked back in the main dressing room one last time, finding Jason amidst jabbering campers. I tried asking him where he'd been the whole time, but he insisted he'd been in the same place for at least 2 hours. As much as I knew he was lying, I didn't think I had enough patience to sit through one of Jason's stories.

Final Jam was starting in 5 minutes and I didn't want to sit in the dressing room from hell anticipating our fate in music. I pulled Jason out into the hallway and dragged him to the backstage door I'd entered with Nate earlier. The interior had changed quite a bit since only about 20 minutes ago.

Tons of people milled around yelling orders trying to make this night amazing. A girl stood next to a man who was holding two rolls of fabric and she appeared to be trying to pick out the final touches to her outfit. She had tears rolling down her face and went as far as to stomp her foot and shoo him off in the direction of the private dressing rooms. I thought the action seemed familiar and realized she was acting much like Eric would if-

"Oh my God, Eric!" I said, remembering the kid hadn't shown up to the Battle of the Bands this morning.

"What?! Is he here?!" Jason asked, looking around as if Eric was behind him. He wasn't.

"He never showed up this morning. I completely forgot! What if he's planning something?" speaking my fears aloud to Jason was nice, even though I'd forgotten them temporarily. Jason looked around a look of dread on his face. His eyes landed on a stage box.

"What if he's in there?" he leaned in closely, whispering. I gave him a look like 'that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard', but was sure to steer clear of the object when walking closer to the actual stage.

Five minutes passed before I saw Uncle Brown walk past Jason and I and onto the stage to a roar of approval. I smiled and edged my way closer to the curtains.

"Welcome to Final Jam!" There were hundred of people in the audience, it was nerve racking from my spot backstage. "We have tons of acts here for you tonight and our first, Meghan Pursley will be singing an original song!" Lots of applause met this and he ran off stage, while a team of staff rolled a piano out for her to play. She arrived at the piano seconds after they'd left stage. She shakily began to play a song, obviously nervous.

_"You've got a face for a smile you know,_

_A shame you waste it while you're breaking me slowly..."_

That's when I turned and ran out into the hallway. I had to find Nate, he needed to see her and I had a feeling he wasn't in the audience or the dressing room.

I raced down the hallway opening every unlocked door in sight. Even if he didn't like her, she obviously liked him, I mean she wrote a frickin' song about him. The second to last door in the hallway was a janitor's closet that reeked of bleach and ammonia, but I found Nate sitting on the floor strumming away at his guitar like it was nothing. I sighed and he looked up at me.

"I really want to say something sarcastic and demeaning right now, but your girlfriend's playing a song, she wrote about you right now." He rolled his eyes and got up, following me back to my previous position near the stage.

_"Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost it's strength again_

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We're falling off the edge today_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that_

_She had a world of chances for you_

_She had a world of chances for you_

_She had a world of chances_

_Chances you were burning through_

_You've got a face for smile you know."_

**Nate's POV**

Meghan stopped singing and I think I was in awe, no one had ever written me a song before. I don't know how I knew it was about me I just did. Maybe it was the way the lights were glinting off her pale skin and glistening eyes. Or maybe the way her hair lay perfectly down her back. Or when she turned to walk off stage and met my eyes, she smiled huge and ran to meet me. I don't know what it was, but something made me catch her and kiss her right on the lips, backstage between the curtains, right in front of my friends and all the stage crew, but I didn't care.

She pulled away and the smile on her face grew to a grin that mine surely matched. Shane and Jason made cat calls and whistles behind us, count on them to ruin a beautiful moment. That's when I realized I still had to go out there and perform after a couple of acts.

"Well, umm, thank you, I guess..." she laughed. Her laugh was contagious.

"You're welcome. You're amazing!" We both smiled, but I didn't know what to say next.

"I hate to break you lovebirds up, but, Nate, we do only have 3 acts until we're up. Maybe we should warm-up, though... I do believe you mouth's warmed up, mine's not. Unless..." Shane smiled, turning to Meghan and raising his eyebrows.

"No," she said bluntly, before turning back to me. "Good luck, Nate, you'll do amazing! You, too," she hit Shane on the arm as she walked away, which he then maturely stuck his tongue out at her. I sighed.

"Come on, Shane, we should do a run through before we go on," I pulled him away and followed Jason over to a small secluded area away from everyone else, but I just couldn't get my mind off of her or the performance I inevitably had to do in about 10 minutes.

**C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3C3**

"Please welcome the Leftover Losers!" Brown shouted, running off stage and giving us the signal to go on and a wink. My heart was pounding in my chest from excitement.

I sat at my drum set in the back with the microphone set up beside it. Jason stood with his guitar I'd given him about two weeks ago and Shane in the middle of the stage with his own mike. I let out a breath and stared out at the audience.

My mom sat in the front row and I caught a glimpse of Shane's mom towards the back. She already had tissues out and we hadn't even begun to sing. And I hadn't even begun to play.

I don't know why I was frozen up on that stage. They couldn't start to play or sing, until I did. The drum beat started the whole song. All these people would either hate it or love it and I didn't think I could live with either. But the drumbeat would start it all, either way.

I caught a glimpse of my dad then, sitting behind the judges table looking impatient. He was staring at me expectantly. It seemed I had forgotten how to move. Shane turned around then.

"Nate?" he mouthed and he stopped moving when he saw the freaked out look on my face. Jason turned around, too. I met their eyes and they both looked hurt, but Jason, Jason looked downright heartbroken. Like as if by not playing, it was like I was plunging something through his chest. For crying out loud, he should be in the hospital right now.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I can do this, I told myself and began to play the same beat I'd played in the hospital. My friends smiled and began to play.

_"I've been wasting my time_

_I've been losing my mind_

_I've been running races_

_Still don't know what I've been chasing_

_But my eyes still can see_

_Bluer skies that wait for me_

_And I'm on my way_

_Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to soar_

_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door_

_Time for me to live_

_Time for me to sing_

_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_

_Time for me to fly_

_The earth can be a heavy ride_

_When the clouds are in your eyes_

_But I feel a calling_

_I will rise, I won't be falling_

_And I'll escape the gravity_

_And I'll reach my destiny_

_And I'll fly away_

_Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to soar_

_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door_

_Time for me to live_

_Time for me to sing_

_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_

_Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to fly _

_The gates of heaven will open wide_

_I will be, I will rise_

_There won't be compromise_

_As I take to the open skies_

_Time for me to fly_

_Time for me to soar_

_Time for me to open up my heart and knock on heaven's door_

_Time for me to live_

_Time for me to sing_

_Time for me to lay down all my worries and I'll spread my wings_

_Time for me to fly_

_I will fly away_

_I will fly away_

_I will fly away."_

I sang the last note and the people were instantly to their feet, cheering. We were shocked, all shocked. But the only thing I saw in that room was my dad, on his feet, smiling and cheering for his son. For me.

We walked off that stage to a row of high-fives that ended with Brown conducting a group hug. We all laughed and pulled away when-

"Jason!"

* * *

**Finally, we have reached the Final Jam. And I've left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, but please forgive me... I've cut down the next chapters to make one which actually only leaves us with one real chapter left and an epilogue.**

**Songs: World of Chances by Demi Lovato**

**Time For Me to Fly by Jonas Brothers**

**Please feel free to leave me a review. No really. :\**


End file.
